Here we go again?
by litwater44
Summary: Hogwarts is destroyed. Harry failed to for fill the prophecy to kill the dark lord, Voldemort kills the boy-who-lived and reigns supreme over the wizardly word. Ron Weasly heart broken and battle harden is sent back to the past. How would the Weasly react when he comes to realize the new world is not actually the same?
1. What the bloody hell?

Chapter 1: what the bloody hell?

 _HERE WE GO AGAIN_

Summary: what if the wizard world we know and love is not how it turns out to be, that Voldamort killed Harry and took over. And Ronald weasly is reborn again to change things for the better.

 _enjoy_

Ron was staring at his hands wondering what the bloody hell just happen, he was actually doing this for the past two hours because… really he was fascinated. It has been a long time sense his arms and hands been freed of scars.

Ron finally forced his eyes from his hands to take a look at his surroundings and he just stared. He was in his old room at the burrow, it was filled with muggle comic books and posters of the sorry ass Chudley connons, the team he dearly loves.

Ron with tears in his blue eyes opened his mouth slowly

"bloody hell".

He excitedly pulled off his blanket and ….fell face first. Ron sighed while rubbing his now bloody nose. Once again wondering what the bloody hell just happen. He sits up carefully and stares down at his feet.

"bloody hell".


	2. Because i love you?

Chapter 2: Because…I love you?

Sometimes I really don't understand why nobody writes about Ron it's kind of ridiculous and that's why I started writing about him. The first couple of chapters are going to be kinda slow but when it heats up… its gona heat up.

There was nothing wrong with his feet no it's perfectly fine! No….it's perfectly fine, no the problem is that the feet he was staring at looks like it belongs to a ten year old. Ron stood up very confused, he was just about to pinch his toes to make sure it's real when his door opened.

"Ickle ronikins"

Ron just gaped there stood George, very innocent bearing no sighs of the grief or desperation he last saw him. In fact he looks too young. Ron chocked down a sob, a scene appeared in front of his eyes too real to not be true. George was surrounded by death eater fighting to his last breath while Ron and Ginny looked on hopeless behind a wall. Ron was holding Ginny back as the death eaters begin torturing him, laughing at him trying to pick up his wand.

Ron looked away as George let out a bloody scream he couldn't bear it. Then there was silence, He had to put his hand over Ginny's mouth as the death eaters disappeared taking Georges body with him. There was only one reason that Ron can come up with why they took his body…to feed Voldemorts snake Nagini. He held Ginny in his arms as both he and she sobbed til the sun went down.

Ron ruthlessly pushed the memory away from his mind and launched himself at his brother taking George by surprise as they hit the wall and slid down to the ground while Ron stuffed his face in his chest clutching Georges shirt so tight he couldn't breathe.

George was so surprise that he didn't do anything for a couple of minutes. Abruptly he stood up pushing Ron away from him and took a couple of steps back.

George dusted himself off and looked at Ron with a baffled look "what was that about" he demanded. Ron looked at his feet admiring it for a second then looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Uhhhh because…I love you?


	3. sometimes things never change

Ron looked at the spot where George was standing a minute ago but is now vacant. George quickly ran down the stairs muttering about going bonkers and being crazy.

Ron held his stomach and laughed, he knew if he didn't laugh he would start crying. So here he was sitting on the ground in the middle of a room he thought he wasn't going to see again.

Ron sighed wiping a tear drop from his eye "I needed that". Ron got up on his feet and went to to his bed deep in thought. _I don't know how but I just went back in bloody time._ Even that single thought was crazy; it was crazy enough to send him into a disarray of thoughts that doesn't answer any of his questions. _How did I even get here?_ Ron looked at his hands, _as a child at that._ Ron remembered all the childish tempers he had, the lack of a magic core and **PUBERTY**.

Ron shivered _that shite was the worst damnit._ But now he had an opportunity to change things. Sirius blacks death, Hermione's death, his family's death, Harrys, Neville's, the entire order.

 _I know I can't save everybody but I will definitely fucking try!_

"RONALD WEASLY GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFEAST OR ELSE"

Ron fall of his bed and landed flat on his arse. Ron rubbed it silently still on the floor.

"DID YOU HEAR ME"

"YES! IM COMING" he sat up propped against the bed and thought again

"Bloody hell"

Ron walked down the stairs and came into the kitchen seeing his dad, mother, sister, the twins and even the stuck up Percy. It was too much for Ron, he had to take a couple of breaths to calm down. By the time he was finished everybody was sitting at the table, his mom set down a bowl of eggs and noticed him standing there.

She gave him a stare "well are you eating or not?" Ron nodded excitedly it was a long time since he had his mothers cooking. Ron rushed over to sit down in a free chair that's available but unfortunately for him like in a lot of cases, he planned to land directly on his chair but instead flew over his chair and landed hard on the floor with a crash.

The twins and Ginny burst out laughing, dad and mom looked at him with a disapproving stare and Percy just looked away with a grimace. Chuckling George glanced at Ron on the floor and looked at Molly "I told you mom that Ronnie was going barmy". Molly glared at him and smacked him over the head with a spoon. "Oh hush do not talk about your brother like that".

Ron groaned as he sat in his chair but sat up in his chair as he eyed the food on the table. Eggs, Sausage, Bacon, Toast, a sight that makes his mouth water. Ron gave a silent cry as he begin to start piling food on his plate until it reached his chest and did what Dumbledore once said _**TUCK IN**_. As he was eating his food he noticed the twins giving him a look.

Fred grinned "well it looks ickle ronnikins is trying to put on some weight because he looks-

"like our flying broom stick" George finished. Ron gave him a glare but replaced with a loving look on his face "Don't forget I love you George". George scowled at him from across the table but shared a look with Fred and smiled. Ron mentally groaned Fred and George were certainty coming up with a new prank for him. _What's it going to be this time? An exploding underwear?!._ Ron gave a silent chuckle he remembered when the twins pulled that prank once it was during fifth year, Nevile didn't stop itching for a week. Ron grew sad at the thought of Nevile, but he pushed it away.

Ron had to stop eating as he was deep in thought or else he would choke. Next him Ginny was laughing silently as she looked at Ron. Ron glanced up from his plate as he saw his little sister was laughing at him.

Ron asked her confused "What". He looked down at himself he was fine! He ran a hand over face that was more than fine; it was its usual handsome self.

Ginny stopped her laughing and smirked at him "you eat like a pig". Ron sat up in his chair and rubbed his chin then shrugged "don't I always"

Ginny just smiled "More piggy than usual". Ron gave her a stare that he knew unnerved many. After he saw her get nervous, he mustered the biggest smile he can manage, than dumped all the food that was on his plate on her head. Everybody jumped as Ginny squealed. Ron leaned back in his chair hands behind his head feeling very satisfied. In his old life he couldn't even count the number of times Ginny embarrassed in front of Hermione or when she joined up with the twins to make his time even more miserable. _This time_ _ **IM**_ _going to make your life miserable and embarrassing, Harry you better watch out._ Ron grinned but that quickly vanished when he realized something.

He sat up quickly words coming out at speeds he didn't even knew was possible "Ginny I'm sor-

Nope it was too late, Molly got out of her chair and smacked him over the head with a different spoon from earlier. The twins laughed, his father was looking on with an amused expression, Percy was unreadable and his mother was busy fretting over Ginny's hair while his sister was sticking her tongue out at him. Ron just rubbed his head,

 _Sometimes things never change_


	4. l'll be a knight

Author: I'm going to be updating this story somewhat very frequently; each chapter is slowly going to be longer than the rest. Well that's it enjoy the chapter!

It was a dark night for the burrow and all of the inhabits inside the magical house is in deep sleep except for one person, that person was sitting up in his bed staring intensely at the small figure in his hands. If anybody was near him the person could feel the rage that surrounds him pulsing wanting to be freed.

Ron desperately wanted to kill scabber who was peacefully sleeping in his hands. _Or should I say peter?_ Percy had give it to him as a gift to take care of the rat, saying it will do good for him to finally have a pet for himself. _I would have agreed if it wasn't fucking peter Pettigrew._ Ron reluctantly stood up and put him back in his cage that was on his book shelf and went back to his bed. Ron stared at his ceiling wondering what he should do, he cannot go back to sleep.

Ron's hands begin shaking _the nightmares, it just won't bloody stop_. Well not nightmares, _memories._ He had them rushing to his head when he is sleeping, eating, studying, practicing his spells. Anytime he wouldn't expect it, just comes Invading his mind. He knew his parents were worried, he can see in their eyes.

Ron forced his eyes to close then went to sleep, predicting another disturbing sleep.

 _ **Smoke was all around Hogwarts, fire even more so. But the bodies took up the most space. It littered in the entrance, the halls, the pitch, even the great hall that was once beautiful, now it's the definition of misery and death. Ron was running from it Nevile and Ginny hot on his heels. Chaos was around them, spells flying at the other all different colors, different sizes it doesn't matter. It has only one purpose eliminate one more death eater or eliminate who wasn't a death eater. Ogres with their giant clubs smashing through walls causing stones, bricks to fall from the roof burying students or outright killing them from the impact.**_

 _ **Ron shot a cutting spell at one of the death while in a front barrel roll, he glanced behind him to see Ginny being held in a chokehold, her legs kicking put uselessly.**_

" _ **GINNY" yelled Ron and Nevile at the same time rushing towards them.**_

 _ **Nevile waved his wand calling out "expelliarmus" at one of them knocking his wand out of his hand while Ron shot a Confringo at the other. Ron tackled the wand less death eater and knocked him unconscious.**_

 _ **Ron and Nevile helped Ginny off the blood coated floor, Ginny eyes were wide as she begin running with Ron and Nevile in tow.**_

" _ **We have to go to the harbor!" Ginny explained as they turned another corner. Nevile looked ducked under another spell and looked back at Ginny " I don't know Ginny there could be more death eaters at the boats!"**_

 _ **Ron yelled back "there's no choice! If they are there then we fight through them!"**_

" _ **Then let's do it" Nevile said determinedly. They came down the ruined and ran outside to find George, Hermione, Percy, Luna and many other students frantically pushing the boats in the water.**_

 _ **Hermione spotted them and waved them over "Over here! Hurry!" Her deep brown eyes filled with worry met his blue ones she opened her mouth to say som-**_

" _ **AVADA KEDAVARA!"**_

 _ **A bright green light appeared, it was so bright it reflected off the water turning it a deep green. Ron had to shield his eyes and knew the other students were doing it too. He removed his hands and his eyes widen with tears.**_

" _ **HERMIONE"! She was flung from the boats and landed roughly on the ground with a thud her eyes closed no longer breathing. Ron tried to rush over to her but was held back by George and Nevile who was having trouble holding back the bigger man. Ron thrashed with all his might but they managed to get him into the boat. Ron looked up tears streaming down his face to award of the sight of Greyback on the steps with his wand raised an evil smile as he stared at Ron.**_

 _ **Ron was filled with hot anger as he tried to stand up in the boat but Nevile pushed him down with a look of sympathy on his face. Ron shouted as Greyback began to laugh "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**_

 _ **Ginny who was sitting across from him enveloped Ron into a hug with his head on her chest. Countless death eaters came down the steps and started firing killing spells on the boats. Many people died screaming as green light landed on them, causing them to fall off the boats or destroying the boats completely. Turning the once sky blue water to sinister red filled with blood. Throughout this slaughter Ron was zoned out paying no mind, his mind showing wide brown eyes.**_

Ron woke up with a gasp breathing deeply. He threw off the covers but remained lying down. He glanced at his window showing the still night sky. Ron angrily brought his orange blanket back up to his chest with a huff and closed his eyes with a shudder.

 _Bloody hell._

It's been a couple of months since he came from the future and with everyday passed pieces of pieces of clarity of what he got to do became clearer. Step1: get in shape, _well that should be no problem right?_ Ron thought as he continued running his laps outside of the burrow. Step 2:don't cause any of the problems that aren't fucking necessary. Step 3: stop Dumbledore from putting that wedding ring on and fucking dying. Step 4: stop Voldemort from being resurrected or destroy the bloody Horcruxe's again theeen kill his ass withought Harry getting killed too!

Ron snorted _that's bloody easy it's going to take like...only Five years! That's a piece of cake_ he thought sarcastically. Ron wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked on his siblings play quidditch from above. Ron rolled his head as he started thinking once more. _We get our Hogwarts letters next year so I got a plenty of time to prepare._

Ron looked at the sky with a determined look _I'm going to make things right._ Ron smiled as he recalled first year-

" I'll be a knight"


	5. Heart frozen

In the living sitting in one of the many couches with the fire burning brightly making the room appear slightly was Ron with his family relaxing in a peaceful environment. Well Ron thought it was at first.

Ron scowled as he wiped of the thick chocolate that was on his face, aware of the loud obnoxious laugh Ginny was letting off. Ron a few minutes ago was playing Wizard's chess with Percy not really playing but dominating his older brother, he was just about to yell checkmate when the gits Fred and George came in interrupting his concentration holding a box wrapped up in Chudly cannons colors.

Ron didn't suspect anything, what 11 year old child would turn down a gift from their older brother? No matter how mischievous they are. So like the 11 year old he is pun intended, he removed the wrappings and opened the box carefully. Immediately his face was smashed with chocolate.

Ron was brought to the present when dad started lecturing the twins.

"This is not acceptable pulling pranks on your sibling is not good, doing it on your younger brother even more so".

Ron could tell this talk was going nowhere by how George and Fred would smirk at him then would quickly turn their attention to dad. _Sneaky gits._

As dad was done talking George spoke up motioning his hand to him "but dad its ronnikins birthday, I want to show how much I love him!" Fred and Ginny hid their chuckles behind their hands as dad tiredly placed a hand over his face

 _Well he has a point it is my birthday._ Ron couldn't help to be relieved, George never been the same after Fred died. On some occasions he does try to make the situations lighter with one of his jokes but whenever he does it he doesn't complete the sentence he lets it hang in the air thinking Fred will finish it. After a moment in silence, George will look over his shoulder noticing his twin wasn't there. He hasn't been there for a very long time. Seeing this made Ron's heart ache every time.

Molly chose this time to walk in the living room holding letters "Dears the Hogwarts letters just came in." She then took notice of Ron's state."What happen to you?"

A couple of hours later has Ron slouched over on the couch watching a muggle T.V. the one his father created from studying them. This is one of the few changes he knew from coming from the future, His dad seemed to have a greater grasp on muggle technology. Now every Weasly has their own television in their rooms.

Ron watched as a teenage girl run away from a man wearing a White mask and a blue jump suit holding a large kitchen. It seemed to him that she did more stumbling than bloody running. "Run you bloody idiot!" Ron said as he threw a chocolate frog at the screen.

"RONALD WEASLY WATCH YOUR MOUTH DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"YES MOM!"

 _How the bloody fuck did she hear me? She's at least two floors above me!_

Days passed then soon turned into months it was now eventually August, the day before his first term at Hogwarts again. Because of this they of course have to go shopping at Diagon alley. They were a big family so they split in two groups. Ron with Dad and Ginny while mom took Percy and the twins.

Ron grunted at the lady who was tugging on his robes. He gave her an annoyed stare she at last let go. The lady simply laughed at his expression. As he, Ginny and dad walked out Ron bumped into a smaller figure causing him or her to fall. It was a girl who was his age blonde hair and green eyes that are now glaring at him hatefully.

Ron knowing his manners held out a hand to pull her up. Instead the girl stood up by herself and gave him a cold stare that held so much anger that he balked. She then walked away before he could say anything, blending in the crowd of the busy streets of Diagon.

 _She looks very familiar but why was she giving me weird vibes?_

His mother called him waving him over with the rest of the family waiting. Ron looked back where the girl was standing then left, moving over to join his family. For the rest of the evening he couldn't shake of the weird encounter with the blonde girl.

It was early in the morning the sun shining, bringing a very happy mood to anyone who was touched by it. It was suppose to be a normal day for a normal family. _But we are not a normal family are we?_ Ron thought as he and his family rushed through the crowd trying to be on time to get on the Hogwarts bus. _We are even later than last time!_ Well it was technically his fault, at the burrow everybody was waiting for him ready to go. But at the time he didn't care he was busy squeezing the life out of scabbers in the restroom damn the consequences. Ron even took it to the point of flushing him down the toilet. Ron beamed at the thought of his past actions.

They finally made it to the barrier to take them to platform 9 three fourths. Ron looked around trying to catch sight of familiar black mess of hair. Ron smiled as he saw him _well it looks like mom will tell him how to go through the barrier like last time._ Ron turned forward again a smile on his fa-

Ron's head whipped back so fast his neck gave a pop. His smile long gone, his heart stopped, he was frozen.

There he was harry potter looking very the same from the future but Ron saw a couple of differences about him, his hair is still wild but in a manner that Ron couldn't explain, he was not a bag of bones he remembered he actually looks well fed.

No that was not the reason he was so shocked, there standing near harry was two people women and a man that looks too much like harry.

Ron just gaped as harry hugged a girl who was probably around Ginny's age, instead of the wild hair harry has, her hair was curly and long that reached her backside. _BUT LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE HARRY!_ Ron was shaking as he tarred of his sight of the harry look a likes and ran through the magical barrier taking his mother and father by surprise. Ron pushed his cart up on the train, found an empty compartment laid down his stuff, and then ran straight to the loo unaware of two pairs of cold grey eyes watching him.

Ron forced himself to stop shaking as he leaned against the wall. _His parents are alive and he has a younger sister!_

"What the bloody hell?"

 _What's next? Voldemort didn't survive the bloody killing curse?_


	6. Nothing is better than Revenge

Ron spent more time leaning against the wall in the loo, he was just about to get up when he the train whistle and the familiar feeling of moving. Ron groaned he forgot to hug Ginny and his parent's goodbye, _if they knew the situation then they would understand! BUT THEIR NOT!_ Ron slammed his head on the toilet creating a loud bang and he slightly flinched.

A knock came on the door "are you alright in there?" Ron got up on his feet and opened the door and froze. There he stood his companion, his neatly dressed black cloths, his unmistakable blonde white hair and grey eyes.

Draco

Without warning memories flooded his mind coming in so violently it had him fall to the ground in a heap.

 _ **It was late at night that Ron sat on a log staring into the fire, mind plague with thoughts at what happen at Hogsmeade. The few students who survived the slaughter at Hogwarts were trying to flee to the trains. But as fates have it Voldemort was waiting for them with death eaters around him wands at ready. Filed with terror people tried to run in the shops but it was futile, like at Hogwarts the bodies to pile up.**_

 _ **Ron and Ginny carried Nevile who had his arms securely on their shoulders, a death eater lying on the ground so they assumed he was dead reached out with his bleeding hand tripping Nevile and creating a bone popping sound. After Ron and Ginny dealt with the death eater they helped him up and now they was here running blindly in smoke covered streets nowhere to go.**_

 _ **The screaming's came nearer and nearer no matter how hard they tried to run with a limping Nevile. They came into an empty candy shop and then suddenly Nevile shot a stunning spell at them. Ron's mind was in shock as he fell to the ground unable to move. He looked questionably into Nevile's eyes and just saw sadness. Nevile produced rope from his wand tying Ron's Ginny's hands and feet. Lastly he covered their mouth's and stood tall despite the limp.**_

 _ **He looked down at them with a sad smile "goodbye" was all he said. He walked out of the shop to be confronted by no other than Bellatrix behind her was five death eaters.**_

 _ **Bellatrix gave Nevile an evil seductive evil smile "are you ready to play" and so a few minutes later Ron and Ginny were stunned and tied hearing Bellatrix using the Crucio spell over and over time again, Neviles screams even cut through the laughter of the other death eaters. After a couple of agonizing moments of Neviles yells there was silence.**_

 _ **Three words turned Ron's blood into ice "check the candy shop" Ron frantically thrashed against the ropes he could feel next to him Ginny do the same. Two death eaters grabbed Ron carried him outside and threw into the ground. Ron's nose started bleeding from the impact on the floor that he was just carelessly thrown to.**_

 _ **Bellatrix squatted in front of him tipped up his chin as she removed the rope from his mouth. Ron impulsively lashed out and bit her finger. She shouted in pain and anger as she pointed her wand at him.**_

" _ **CRUCIO!"**_

 _ **Pain was the only thing Ron felt right now, It seemed like the insides of his body was being light up by the fireworks he saw at the Quidditch game he went to in his fourth year.**_

 _ **Ron whimpered a silent hoarse breath as the curse was lifted. Bellatrix put the tip of her wand on her chin thinking while she absently wiped the finger he bit on her shirt.**_

 _ **She looked down at him then at Ginny who was on the ground next to him glaring at Bellatrix. She hummed "how should I get rid of you two blood traitors?" She then smiled widely as if she found out the perfect idea.**_

 _ **She twirled her wand at Ron "Imperio!" Ron got a sick dread feeling in his stomach as he rolled Ginny over got on top of her and started raining his fist which he had no control of on her face as Ginny begins to cry and let out a muffled cry from the rope that was still on her mouth. Four more harsh blows came Ginny weakly stared up at him as he cocked back his fist readying for the final blow. It came down with a sick sound of a nose breaking.**_

Ron came back to the world with Draco standing over him looking at him silently, grey eyes unreadable. Ron gave it no mind as he thought back on this recent bloody mind invasion. Shortly after Ginny's death by his own hands he was captured and brought to the cells in the Malfoy manor. Where he and other people from the order were tortured relentlessly to the pleasure of Voldemorts followers. Ron thought he was going to die and he was a little happy at the idea. His family was dead, his best friend was dead, and his lover was dead. There was nothing in his life to live for. Unexpectedly in the night with Ron and and a few people in the dark cell nervously waiting for another session of endless pain. So it was a big shock to Ron to see Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott outside of his cell. They unlocked his cell in a hurry talking about a room that has a portkey. Ron was suspicious at first but quickly realized that even if it just a play to cause him more pain it was the best chance he had to escape. They actually did, along the way unfortunately every person who joined the escape attempt with Theo, Ron, and Draco died in the manor.

The three met up with last of the order that was not there for the battle of Hogwarts led by Kingsley. Ron, Draco, and Theo were the biggest thorn in Voldemorts arse over months and months of hit and run attacks on Voldemorts bases, freeing hundreds of prisoners who soon joined the war against the dark lord. It was really no surprise when the dark lord himself ended their lives. _That ugly tosser_

Ron looked up at Draco still on the floor thinking of how the three became comrades no best friends. Every time he wondered why he was still fighting, why was this worth it? Theo and Draco answered everytime in perfect sync from spending months fighting together _**Revenge**_. Ron couldn't be more thankful for those two.

Ron jumped to his feet and shared the embrace with Draco. Draco let go of the hug two minutes later and looked at him with an amused look in his eye. "So I take it you came back as well?" Ron tried to scowl at him but failed as a smile tugged at his lips, he pushed Draco playfully as he laughed "yes I came back you wanker"

Ron led Draco to his compartment when he noticed someone was occupying it. He was a weedy boy short dark hair, long black robe and is currently reading a thick tomb book that would make Hermione drool.

Ron snorted as Draco slide open the door as the two man child's walked into the small room. "Why shouldn't I be surprised?"

Theo smirked at them as he closed the thick book and put it his trunk "is that how you great an old friend Ronald Weasly? Ron shrugged then closed the compartment door he cast a silencing charm on the door. Ron looked back at the dark haired and smirked back "I don't know you tell me your suppose to be the smart one, remember?"

Theo smiled "true you are partly slow"


	7. A completely different world

Ron ignored what the other two time travelers said as he slowly processed this new information he was just told by Theo and Draco. _This definitely changes things does it?_ Voldemort no longer existed; he never created the Horcuxe's. He died when his own killing curse rebounded off Harry and struck himself. Second James potter and Lily survived that night. Third Sirius Black did try and betray them killing 14 muggles in the progress as he escaped judgment, his whereabouts unknown. Ron shuddered as he imagined a crazed animagus running around when nobody knows where he is. He could still feel the sharp teeth as the big black dog dragged him during the night.

Fourth the ministry didn't have the dementers to guard Azkaban; they didn't have them for years ever sense Voldemort died. Ron frowned at this _that makes no sense the dementers loves sucking souls why would they suddenly leave? This sounds really really really… fishy._ Ron knew something was wrong, he just couldn't figure it out.

Ron interrupted the conversation Draco and Theo was having about skinner girls or thick girls were better "are you sure ther-

Draco gave his a glare that shut him up but replied anyways "yes git I checked the diary there is no dark magic in it, there's no magic at all"

Ron punched the seat he was on in frustration "so that's bloody it?! A wizard war happened, and Voldemort gets his ass blasted by his own curse and then happily ever after?!"

Theo and Draco shrugged and told him at the same time "yes pretty much". Ron sagged in his chair defeated but then straightens up as he realized he now has the potential to finally answer his question on how they got here.

Ron asked eagerly "how did we even get here?" Draco and Theo looked at him confused like he was supposed to know the answer.

Theo once again put down his book and stared at Ron. Ron looked at Draco to see he was doing the same thing. Ron glanced back in back with them now very confused _do they know something I don't?_

Draco shared a look with Theo then returned his attention back to Ron and asked curiously "you don't remember do you"

Ron shot back impatiently "that's why I'm asking you bloody ferret!" Theo chuckled as he went back to reading his book, Draco didn't react as Ron thought he would. Draco simply looked at him making Ron start to feel nervous as sweat formed on his forehead. Draco with a grim look on his face leaned forward, Ron caught up in the moment couldn't help but do the same. They were so close their hair was almost touching, Draco spoke

"We don't remember either" then he breathed In Ron's face making him lurch back and tilt his head making it hit against the window. Theo dropped his book on the floor because he was laughing so hard, turning his normally pale face red as he tried to stop himself from choking, Draco fell on the floor holding his stomach as he took deep breaths.

Through this Ron held his head in his hands massaging trying to make the throbbing go away. The door to the compartment opened causing the three to look up. Ron let his jaw dropped _Nevile?!_ The 11 year old was indeed Nevile but the shock is that he was supposed to be a boy forever not a BLOODY GIRL. The three time travelers with their jaws opened gaped at the girl version of the boy they all knew.

The girl flustered under stares she was getting and so stuttered "uh um did anyone see my –

"BLOODY HELL"! The three shouted scaring the girl away as she ran away with a yelp. As Ron was stuck his blue eyes still on the place the girl was, the other two laughed. The red head glared at them "stop laughing it's not funny, it's horrifying!" this made the two laughing even more, Ron then placed his hands behind his head and thought out loud "well she is cute!"

Draco and Theo stopped laughing instantly and looked at him with a disgusted look planted on the two man child's faces. Ron just shrugged as he looked outside the window looking at the sparkling blue waters as the magical train continuous on its course.

Ron looked on silently as the first years whisper excitedly in the small that was taking them to the best magical school in Brittan. This was really different from the fear and anguish that was permanently stuck on their faces as they desperately tried not to fall in the water that was filled with blood.

Hogwarts can now be seen to the students from a distance creating even more whispers. For them it's going to be a new experience, for Ronald Weasly it's a place once his greatest memories held it was now the darkest. He studied the castle that is in its formal glory, it stood tall now not the crumbling mess it was from the future. Most importantly of all the fires and the smoke was gone, the bodies that littered in the bay never existsted.

Ron with his first year classmates got off the boat, the sounds of feet landing on the shore was only overcome by the rushing water. Ron purposely ignored the spot where a dead bushy haired girl laid, he couldn't bare it. Hedrig led the students up the steps to be faced with a stern looking old woman Minerval McGonagall.

He let a found smile to be placed on his face recalling the head of Gryffindor and a Transfiguration teacher. _She doesn't act like it but she's a big softy inside._ Especially to Hermione, she was given detention for punching Draco in third year. Ron never stopped bringing that point up when Draco pissing him the shite off.

Ron came out of his wonderings in time to see McGonagall leave them at the entrance. _I guess I missed her speech this time around_ Ron dismissed this; he heard it once why hear it again.

Ron stood on his tippy toes trying to see where Theo and Draco were. His eyes moved from student to student until his met a familiar set of green ones. She was in a deep green robe standing with her own group of friends, but not taking part in the conversation she crossed her arms while glaring at him coldly anger making them appear glowing.

Quickly he turned back around eyes wide _damn she scary, what did I do to her?_ A hand touched his shoulder, reacting in panic Ron pulled out his wand and angled it at the persons face.

Theo eyes widen slightly before he pushed the wand away carefully, curious look in on his face as he looked over at his shoulder to glance at Draco. That said person just smirked "Perhaps he is jumpy because this time around he has to wrestle that troll". Ron and Theo rolled their eyes but looked at the steps to see McGonagall had came back with a knowing smile on her face as she looked at the first years.

"Please follow me carefully and please behave". As he climbed the steps he felt the stare of green eyes on his back the entire way. They came upon the two great door of the great hall swished opened. It was a sight that made his heart lighter; four long tables graced the hall above them the pictures of a great serpent on a green field still waved in the air. _I know that's going to definitely change._ There were no ceiling but instead the beautiful image of space with shooting stars passing by frequently.

Ron grabbed Theo and Draco by the shoulders as the idea of the sorting hat came to him, that he should've thought long ago. Draco shrugged of hands about to say something no doubt unfitting for an 11 year old when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"What is it?" he asked concerned. Ron pointed at the hat that rested on the stool, Theo frowned as realization came to him, the weedy boy snapped his fingers "The sorting hat can see all our memories not just this life but from our last one too."

Draco slapped his forehead leaving an angry red hand mark behind "well we could use Occlumency" In the future well their old life they were forced to learn the skill by Kingsley, fearing they could be eventually be caught by Voldemort.

Ron fixed his eyes on the hat "the question is will it work?" Draco and Theo grew troubled by that but forced their faces to be blank; unreadable.

They stood as with the other first years in front of the hat and behind the hat was the high table where the other teachers sat including Dumbledore eyes twinkling more brightly than Ron ever saw them.

McGonagall held out a yellow paper that reached down to her toes and started calling out names to be sorted. For the next four minutes he did nothing but zoned out not listening to the names being called until one name caught his interest.

Hermione granger carefully sat on the stool the Magical hat barley resting on her head as it made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione a big smile on her face joined the Nevile girl at the table and happily chatted with the twins a spark in her her brown eyes. Ron released a breath he didn't know he was holding. _At least something stayed the same._ He looked her over longingly He managed to look away as another named called out making him stare intently.

Daphne Greengrass walked confidently up to the stool, to the confusion to many who was paying the scene with any interest, hers was the longest so far.

"SLYTHERIN" a satisfied sound came out her mouth, she walked by him glaring daggers at as she walked to her new table.

Ron shuddered once more _seriously what the fuck did I do to her?or she just wants to be freaky?_ Draco's name was called next Theo just slapped his shoulder and Ron mouthed good luck. Draco tensed up on the stool no brainer; he was obviously putting his Occlumency walls up.

Ron and Theo watched anxiously as Draco frowned then suddenly relaxed, his sorting took as long as Greengrasses but Ron was not worried.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ron smirked _slimy snake,_ he then pushed Theo when he was called up causing the dark haired boy to stumble and to reward him laughs from the tables. Theo scowled at him but sat his arse on the stool like a good boy. Like Draco his sorting took 2 minutes before going to Slytherin, students from the table begin whispering on how long the sorting was taking coming up to the conclusion that it longer for the people who were last. Ron didn't know what to think about, he took a look around seeing nobody but him and Harry left.

 _Well this never happened before._ Ron reassured himself that he would not be last that would Harry. Nope

"HARRY POTTER" Ron's left eye twitched _bloody hell_ the great hall went silent as Harry potter took a seat. Ron swore that this sorting took hell of a less time in his old life.

"GRYIFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table bursted with cheers, students jumping out of their seats with joy, Harry was immediately welcomed warmly in his belonged house. The twins were singing they got potter, Harry high fived Girl Nevile and Hermione with barley contained glee.

Ron wanted to laugh at this, every time he thought about scene this never failed to amuse him. Ron's turn was finally up, most students paid no mind predicting another Weasly going to Gryffindor like who wouldn't. Ron felt the hat cover his red hair and exhale.

" _Well hello there"_

 _Hey mate_ Ron thought back to the hat. The magical item hummed as it went through his past. " _Ooo another time traveler that four now if I'm correct"_ Ron sat up in the stool so stiff his spine cracked _four? There's another time traveler?!_

" _The path is going to be hard for you as you find out how much this world deferrers from your own, beware of the danger young Weasly"_

 _Four time travelers?!_ Ron was so confused at the part then he realized the other part the Magical hat said _What dan-_

"SLYTHERIN!"


	8. unknown dangers at large

The great hall was dead silent, not surprisingly considering this situation. For the very first time in Hogwarts history a Weasly was sorted into Slytherin. Ron saw the faces of his family widen in shock with the other students, he couldn't take this into account no there is more important things to be fretting about.

He walked over to his new table aware of the whispers behind his back but didn't care in the slightest. He had much of that in his old life, others talking how he should be grateful to be friends with Harry potter or how Harry put up with him. _So yes I got used to it._

He found a sit next to Theo avoiding looking at Draco who is across from taking this time to smirk at him. Ron is very confused; another time traveler is in this very school, now he's in Slytherin? And out of nowhere his life is going to be danger?

Ron inwardly swore _Merlin; I bet Harry will be laughing right now somewhere, me Ronald Weasly in a house of snakes._

Theo sitting to his left punched his shoulder nodding his head down the long table "why Daphne Greengrass is looking at you like she wants to use the Crucio curse". Ron took a chance to stick his head out to see what the weedy boy was talking about. Yes he was right the long haired blonde girl was doing exactly that. The red head boy leaned back "She has been doing that ever since I been here"

The pale boy raised his eyebrows "What did you do to her?" Ron raised his hands above his head in confusion "That's what I was asking myself all this time!"

"Maybe she just wants to be freaky?" Ron and Theo looked at Draco who was casually twirling a spoon on his empty plate wearing a bored look on his face. Ron smiled so much it hurt his face "That's what I been saying to myself too". Theo rolled his eyes turning back to the book in his hand. A clap rang out bringing the silence to the hall, Dumbledore stood up eyes twinkling behind his moon shaped glasses.

"Welcome first years and the students who already been here last year, I don't have much too say but this…

 _Tuck in_ Ron thought as food appeared on the table taking the first years by surprise and the older students digging in the food with glee. Ron grabbed all the food he can reach and throwing it on his plate, shoving it in his mouth as he can hardly breathe. Draco Theo and some older students is looking at him eat in horror.

Ron swallowed chocking slightly beating his fist against his chest then looked at them a smile on his face "Yes?" The student quickly turned back to their food or back to talking to other groups. Ron got the attention of Draco and Theo with a knowing face and the three leaned over the table so nobody can overhear the chat "what are we going to do with Quirrell?" the person they were currently talking about was with the other teachers at the high table babbling nonsense to Snape as the professor of potions was clenching his jaw.

Theo frowned at him "what's the point with you-know-who gone he's harmless no threat" Draco looked uneasy but nodded "Theo is right, but to make you feel better weasel we can agree that we will be watching his every move am I right?" They all nodded, Ron looked at the high table again to see Dumbledore watching him, analyzing him, studying him like he was a piece in Wizards chess.

Just to be sure he strengthens his occlumency walls, as he picked up a piece of chicken _Dumbledore never looked at me like that before, it was usually for Harry_. But then again the prophecy about Harry probably never existed. Ron debated telling Draco and Theo about the fourth time traveler but reminded himself he will tell them after getting shown their dorms.

Dumbledore stood once again as every person in the hall glued their eyes on the headmaster of Hogwarts "As for the rest of the year, the third-corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Nervous chuckles ran through the hall while Ron just outright laughed earning him a few stares. Ron crossed his arms as the sound died down. He almost forgot about the Philosopher's stone shite. He watched Quirrell narrowing his eyes _yeah right, he's harmless my arse!_ Ron was defiantly putting one hell of a locking charm on that door!

But the problem was Harry the-boy-whose-curious. Ron and Harry was always running head first into danger annoying Hermione to no end. With Ron in Slytherin and if Draco not being a huge prat the possibility of Harry and Hermione entering was extremely low.

 _With Voldemort gone why was Quirrell here? Was he still going after the stone? This is not okay_

After Dumbledore finished his speech about the school rules, the Slytherin prefects led us out of the great hall. For the first years the prefects pointed out the painted pictures on the wall, the pathways to certain places during the way to the dungeons. After showing the entrance of the Slytherin common room and telling them the password (superiority, for real these bloody snakes!) as they entered the room the first years were required to stay in the room waiting instruction as older students went into their proper dorms. Ron looked around examining the room properly he and Harry never got the chance to, in his second year they polyjuiced Goyle and Crabbe trying to find out if Draco was the Slytherin Heir.

The walls were a deep green with painting on them screaming perfection; they were a few silver and green banners also. Black lamps gave out a green light that exactly catches the color in the room. Couches and chairs was placed all around the neatly, a couple of fire places with decorated chairs in front.

 _It looks nice_ Ron admitted reluctantly. A hand draped around his shoulders, he looked to his side to see Draco smirking at him and he arrogantly asked "Do you like what you see?"Ron slapped the hand opened his mouth to reply when Theo came behind them interrupting a potential scrabble between the two.

"Not now children we have to behave as the all mighty professor Snape gives his speech" The double spy slash potions teacher stood at the entrance to the common room wearing his trade mark dark robe.

Ron couldn't help but feel impressed by the speech he just heard, it made him inspired. _No matter what anybody says, Snape was the bravest man I ever knew._ It took a lot of guts to spy on the dark lord, even more so when he tortures you daily to figure out if your loyal or not. Ron took in the potions master, the thing he spot out was he was less cold no doubt to the survival of Lily potter. He was still stern but considerably more laid back.

Ron hand closed around the door handle to his dorm, surprise! Surprise! Draco and Theo were putting trunks to the side of their beds talking before he came in.

Ron chose the bed that was in the corner of the room and let his trunk fall next to it. Ron went over to the window and closed the blinds causing the room to be basked in darkness.

Draco yelled "Pull back those blinds you freckled git!" Ron twirled around his hand touching the wand his robe "There's a lamp! Turn it on you arse!"

Draco growled his grey eyes promising pain he flicked his wand a painful hex forming on his lips when a light brightened the room. Theo stood next to a wall that had the lamp attached to it, a finger resting on the switch. He took his finger off and crossed his hands "Happy?" Draco glared at Ron but sat on his bed and closed the curtains. Ron smiled as he sat in the middle of the room stretching out his legs. Theo lay out on the bed reading a book about _**The history of Hogwarts**_ looking relaxed.

"There is another time traveler" Theo's book fell on his face while Draco jumped out of the bed his legs tangling with curtains so he dropped to the floor on his back a pained gasp leaving his mouth.

Draco and Theo both looked at Ron from different positions, one on his back the other in the bed the book sliding off his face hitting the ground, pages flying out. It didn't matter as they were both wearing the same disbelieving faces as they gazed at the red head lying down in the center of the room peering at the dark ceiling.

Ron shrugged.

A big dog white as a bone padded through the dark forest the moon shining on his body making its body the only thing visible in the night. Dementers floated above eager to find hopeless souls to kiss, their cold presence made the dog shiver but the dark figures left it be, to avoid risking the ire of their master. The white animal morphed into a shape of a man, he kneeled down on the cold dirt head bowed as he waited for the man wrapped in a dark cloak to acknowledge him. He did

Or she did

She turned around to look down at the man pulling back the hood she was wearing she was beautiful. Her cloak hugged her body showing the curves that would make men fight for her and silver hair with blue tips that waved in the air as the cool night screamed.

A cruel sadistic smile lit her face as she looked down at the animagus she had expertly took under her control, her smile then turned maniacal as a grey werewolf with red eyes slowly took his place beside her protectively.

"Shall we begin?"

Dephne Greengrass in her bed with the curtains closed looked at her wand as images sprouted from the tip showing Ron Weasly along with a woman with silver hair laughed at the burning Hogwarts, Death eaters behind them holding the students forcing them to watch as the ancient castle slowly crumbled landed into the water with a splash. She focused on Ron who was still laughing, blue eyes darkened in dark humor as he kicked the limp form of Dumbledore. Daphne put down the wand and observed the item in her small hands. The time turner shinning gold even in the darkness of the bed. She looked up resolve in her green eyes that were too old to be 11 year olds.

"He has to die"


	9. sliding on ice into new problems

Ron is not perfect.

He knew this as multiple situations emerged exposing his many flaws time and time again. During the hunt for the Horcux'es he got jealous of how Hermione spent more time with Harry then him, he argued and yelled at them and then left. Ron never forgave himself for that despite the reason he was wearing the Slytherin locket. But he wasn't horrible.

 _So why does bloody fate have me late for class on the first day?_

Ron hastily put on his fresh green robe with one hand as the other put on his shoes. He burst opened through the door of the dorm and jumped down the steps that led to the common room. Bad mistake; Ron tripped on one of the steps and tumbled the rest down falling on his head. He sat on the carpet dazed then he shakes his head, to clear the stars that were going in circles in front of his eyes. He stood up resumed his running as went through the halls.

Ice was casted on the floor beneath his feet making him slid on the floor as more spells came after him. _What the shite!?_ He took out his wand and did what his attacker did; ice poured out coming in contact with the floor to continue his sliding across the shiny surface. Ron couldn't look back to identify his would've been executer as he controlled his body to make a sharp turn but not before a nasty cutting spell ripped through his shoulder. Ron's tears was burning in his eyes but steadily held out his wand until he was far away from where the encounter has so unexpectedly occurred. He sagged as he dropped his wand and rested his eyes; all alone in the corridor.

"Bloody hell"

Cornelius Fudge sat alone in his office at the ministry as he once again read another daily prophet concerning his lack if view against half bloods and muggle born's as usual, Arthur Weasly the leading charge. The Minister of Magic considered the possibilities of removing the Weasly permanently when he looked behind him, to be confronted by the dark face of a Dementer. Before the man could scream his breath was taken away, being forced out as a shining white dot floated out of his mouth towards the insidious creature. His chair flipped as he flopped to the floor; his eyes unseeing.

 _ **Ron back flipped several times in quick succession to avoid the dangerous spells casted, destroying pieces of concrete off the streets and windows off the buildings. People screamed as Death eaters apparated around creating as much havoc as they could. But the members of the order were ready; Theo managed to glean this information from his circle of spies within the ranks of the Voldemorts servants. Ron battled greyback on top of the buildings of diagon ally.**_

" _ **Avada kedavara!" Ron did a twirl the killing curse streaking past him, he returned with a spark hitting greyback in the chest; sending him off the building plunging to his death below, the werewolf roaring the entire way. Ron glanced down at the dead body below; a smirk on his face.**_

Ron woke up on a bed in the infirmary encircled by his older brothers standing in front of his bed. Percy noticed him up first "how are you feeling?" Ron sat up rolling his arm to test it out, it felt normal. "Actually I feel bloody great, can I leave now?"

Madam Pomfrey chose this moment to come out of her office "absolutely not, you are staying in that bed young man" Ron gaped at the old nurse earning the sniggers of the twins. Ron rolled his arm again he was fine! Before he can speak, the nurse turned to pierce her stern gaze on the twins and Percy; pointing her thumb at the door.

Although Percy nodded advancing forward to the exit, the twins stayed behind. George patted Ron's shoulder grinning "its okay ronnikins but look on the bright side-"

"Now you don't have to go to classes for the whole day" Fred said patting Ron's other shoulder. His older brothers soon departed telling him to get well.

Madam spoke to him after they left "Unfortunately you slept through dinner, I'm going to arrange to have some food brought up for you. Ron thanked her as the old women went back to her office. The door to infirmary opened as the greatest wizard of the generation or possibly of all time strived through the room until he arrived at Ron's bed side.

Dumbledore smiled at him warmly "Are you still hurt young Weasly?" Ron shook his head to confirm he was fine. Dumbledore exhaled through his nose at same time knit his eyebrows "Well this is troubling news indeed, a student attacked in the middle of a corridor during classes." He then regarded the freckled boy with a displeased look.

"What were you doing at that time of moment when you were supposed to be in your classes?" Ron felt his ears redden as he smiled sheepishly "I overslept" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows making him more flustered. Draco and Theo bombarded him with questions about the other time traveler until the mechanical clock in their dorm hit the two hour mark in the morning. They decided it was fine to go to classes with waking him up, knowing damn well he was a late sleeper

Ron growled _fucking tossers_ he then turned back to Dumbledore who was still waiting patiently for an explanation. Ron moved his jaw as he popped out an answer "I stayed up the entire night, I was really looking afford to my first classes of the term; I didn't get any sleep. Dumbledore hummed "You have other first year students in your dorm, they didn't wake you?"

"No those two are gits" Ron blurted out. Dumbledore chided him sharply "language young Weasly". Ron could tell he didn't mean it, the headmasters Eyes were twinkling in humor. He then cleared his throat "If you don't mind me asking young one, what happened as you were attacked?" So Ron told the Wizard the events that led to his attack leaving out the part when he stumbled down the stairs of course.

After he finished his short story Dumbledore looked impressed "That was very smart to copy what your aggressor did." He then walked to the exit, before he went through he gazed over his shoulder one last time at Ron "something tells me that your very bright young Weasly, get well." The doors closed behind the headmaster bringing silence into the room.

Ron smashed his head against the fluffy pillows.

"Bloody fucking hell"

Daphne paced back in forth in her dorm, the other girls already asleep. Her feet burned against the floor but she didn't care, what she did care about was that she failed to kill Weasly. Now he knows somebody is trying to assassinate him. She growled fist in her hair until she calmed down, thinking of a more cunning plan to remove the future threat before it develops.

Ron was released from the Infirmary later that night, waking towards the dungeons wary of the empty hallways. But was relieved when no attack came; he called out the password and walked through the common room to see it was entirely dark, except over where one fire place still burned. Draco and Theo sat on opposite chairs facing the fire, they looked at him as he approached but made no move in standing up.

Ron sat on a black coach facing the children of death eaters. He ignored them for in favor of staring at the fire, hoping they would stew in the silence and feel guilty. When the silence persisted he looked at them, they both were wearing serious faces as they looked into the brightly burning fire.

"Well are yall going to apologize!" Ron nearly screamed. Theo didn't even look at him as he threw a paper in his face. Ron took the paper off his face; confused. It was a daily prophet, he went through the paper quickly and his eyes narrowed.

The minister of magic was dead. The man's body was shown in the paper staring at nothing in particular; he was so pale you could see his bones, he was kissed. Cameras flashed at the body in motion on the news paper. Ron threw it onto the fire, watching it burn like the similarities in his old world to this new one.

The silver haired women with blue tips scrutiny eyed the shivering man on the marbled floor in the malfoys manor. They were currently in the main hall as Lucius malfoy stood behind the beautiful but cruel women as he observed silently.

The man with his head bowed whispered "I'm sorry my lad-"

He was interrupted by the women as she shouted "You were assigned to help Peter help bring me the stone! Why are you here!?

The man did the impossible; he shook even more. "He wasn't ther-" he didn't get to complete his sentence as the women yelled again her voice in a shrill "you didn't get the stone! YOU FAILD!."

A giant spider that almost reached the ceiling came out from the corner of the room. The man didn't even get the chance to yelp as the spider chewed him up until only a bloody arm remained. Lucius didn't blink once; well used to the display of violence. He snapped his fingers and a pop rippled the air as a house elf came in front of lucius head lowered.

The white blonde haired man pointed to the floor where a puddle of blood and the hand remained "clean this up" Dobby lifted his arms as the mess was cleared and lowered his head again as he turned back to the man. Lucius waved his hand dismissively; the elf vanished.

The sadistic women in the black cloak smiled at the humongous spider that was resting in the dark corner. Afterwards she locked eyes with Lucius a cruel smile on her full rosy lips.

"What are we talking about? Oh now about Harry potter."

She pointed at the door and Aragog clambered out the room effortlessly on his eight legs as he carried out to do his masters bidding.

Kill Harry potter


	10. I'm wrong?

_**Belltrax shot out another red spell at the person in front of her, cackling madly. Ron reflected it with a swipe of his wand tripping on his feet, landed on the ground in one of the many bases Voldemort created. He rolled on his stomach as a burning spell shot narrowly missed him. He got back to his feet shooting spell after spell "Confringo!, Expulso! Reducto!" The crazed women deflected the first spell then let out a breath canceling the rest. Ron thinned his lips but maintained his fight against Voldemorts right hand, he let his wand linger on one of the swords that was placed on the wall and called out "Oppugono!" The sharp pointed objects shot off; approaching Belltrax with the intent to kill.**_

 _ **She side stepped; the swords sticking into the dirty yellow surface of the wall. She grinned showing sharp teeth going back to her stance. She thrust her wand out sending a stream of fire. Ron jumped out of the way sending another spark, she deflected it sending out her own. The spell connected with Ron's leg, making him scream in pain collapsing to the cold dark floor.**_

 _ **Another spell rocked him until he was on his back gasping for breath. In defiance of being crazy she was still bloody powerful, she wasn't Voldemorts most reliable death eater for no reason. He weakly stood, Belltrax wand slashed and he was on his back again; not able to get up once more.**_

 _ **The crazy witch looked at Ron excited for the chance to make her Lord happy, to be rid of he's most stubborn thorn in every sense after the battle of Hogwarts. She angled her wand straight at Ron's heart, the killing curse on her lips when a red spell hit her in the back. Belltrax froze before she turned to dust. Ron lifted his head to see Draco with his wand readied smoke trailing from his wand.**_

Ron with Draco and Theo walked to their first class of the day after eating breakfast. The class they had was potions; Snape did not enter the classroom yet. The three took a seat on the right side of the room, all the way to the back. Slytherin and Gryffindors came into the classroom, glaring at the other in distaste. _The term just started and there already acting like mortal enemies._ Snape then entered the classroom striding over to his seat behind his desk. He started to call roll call without preamble, when Harry's name was called he went on without a pause. Ron gave a satisfactory smile at this; it was good that Snape was not the big arse in his old life. The teacher deserved it.

Ron stretched out his head to see how Harry was doing. He was in the middle of the class room seating by Hermione and girl Nevile. _I need to find out her name, I can't keep saying girl Nevile it sounds wrong, also it makes me look like a giant git._ As Snape was questioning the class about their present knowledge about potions. Ron thought this was the perfect moment to make his best friends life hell. Ron took out a paper and crumbled it, after putting a spell on it he threw it in front of Draco who seated in front of Ron. A sticky white substance wrapped around his Eyes.

Draco started striking out randomly, slapping Theo and knocking glass bottles over the tables in panic. The room watched Draco thrash as he finally wiped of the icky white stuff off his face, breathing hard.

Snape stared at him cooly "That is a night of detention Mr. Malfoy, do not interrupt my class again." Snape turned around writing on the dark board "And clean that stuff that's in the corner of your mouth" Draco gave Ron a glare over his shoulder but swirled his head back around to listen to the teacher. The first years silently wondered why Ron and Theo were laughing as Draco got rid of the white stuff that's on his mouth. When they get older they will know.

After the white substance episode the three joined the rest of the students walking out the dungeons to the great hall for lunch. Suddenly Theo and Draco grabbed Ron and led him a different way from the other students was heading. Ron tried to plant his feet to the floor but ended up having his feet fly up in the air. Ron swore "Merlin!" lucky for him; Theo caught him in time before he fatally harmed himself. The time travelers casted him an annoyed look but carried on holding him, going no one knows where.

Ron struggled again "What are you doing" but they held a stern grip on his arms. "Shhh." Ron gave up as they kept walking in empty corridors. Ron was just about to demand an answer again but then shut his mouth, when they caught the sight of Quirrell walking through the hallways by himself. The time traveling trio nodded at each other during the process of adopting a notice-me-not charm on themselves. Quirrell whistled a weird tone holding a small black bag over his shoulders. _What's in the bag?_ Ron questioned. Quirrell didn't do anything for anybody to suspect him, He did something that made Ron curse under his breath. He took the ridiculous cloth that's been on his head for Merlins know how long; he let it fall to the floor. Draco put a hand over Ron's mouth when he gasped.

Ron couldn't spot any mini Voldemorts no matter how hard he stared. Quirrell ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, closing the door behind him entering the empty classroom.

Draco put a hand under his chin "That's one ugly bastard." Theo nodded in agreement then he smiled smugly at Ron crossing his arms. He tapped his toes as he gazed expectedly at the Weasly. Ron glowered "What!" Theo kept tapping his shoe as he cupped his ear mockingly "Say I'm sorry I've ever doubted you Mr. Nott, I won't do it again." Theo and Draco put their hands on their knees laughing out loud. Ron pulled the middle finger then ran away; Draco yelled after him "Don't slip and slide again young Weasly!"

Quirrell pulled his wand away from the door as he replayed the conversation in his head. The only name he got was young weasly. Which was easy to figure out, it seems this Ron Weasly on to him. He frowned; he made sure that he acted carefully to avoid suspicion so how did a first year suspect anything while the others didn't? He was going to inform this to his master.

The bag on his shoulder twitched, he put the object on his desk and looked inside. He smiled at the shrunken spider as it looked restlessly at him. Aragog's eight beady black eyes were eager; to feast on the students in the castle everybody thought was safe. Quirrell closed the bag and placed it under he's desk _Not yet my friend, we have to wait until I get the signal from our beloved master_ He pulled up a chair to sit on, inside the man's eyes showed disgust when it traveled up and down the room. _And then... you can kill them all_

Daphne was the only one in the common room; all of the Slytherin students went to the great hall for lunch apart for the blonde girl. She inspected the one of the glasses she stole from Snape's room. She checked twice in confirmation that she gotten the ingredients right. Flies, leeches, fluxweed and many other stuff she mashed together. Daphne looked at the white string of hair admiring it before she let it fall in the glass. She shook the bottle watching it turned a dark color; ready to be consumed.

Ron ran to the great hall just hoping lunch didn't end, before he can take another step the two great doors opened. Students varying in ages exited the hall, Ron groaned. Young wizards passing him by darkening his mood, more than it did before. He followed the crowed going to his next period.

Ron and Draco stood next their brooms outside, the first years listening to the teacher of Broom flight. Ron just straight up ignored Rolanda's instructions knowing damn well how to fly. Draco nudges him pointing his head towards Neveily long bottom. Yes he now knew her name.

Ron figured out what Draco was implying "she will be fine" shrugging. The malfoy snorted returning his gaze to the shinny sun. Ron was taking out of his musings when Hooch stood in front of him, looking down at him with one eye brow raised. Ron took his chance to look around; the first year students all had the brooms in their hands as they waited for him.

Ron smiled at the teacher "sorry" his broom went to his hands quickly; impressing most of the freshmen's standing on the green grass. Ron side glanced at Draco "you should have told me when she ordered us on our brooms"

"Not my problem"

"You're an arse ferrate"

"And you're a bloody Weasel"

"Ten points from Slytherin for inappropriate language!" Hooch said, giving them a stern glare before returned teaching the class "Now get on the broom stick!" Neviley broom wobbled in the air then took off. Hooch ran forward "Longbottom get down here this instant!" The girl was not able to do that making swerving motions in the air as she got higher. Harry looked like he about to do something when Ron shot by going up in the air perfectly from being a keeper for the Gryffindor team. He flew to where Neviley was and grabbed her, putting her on his own broom as he slowly went to the ground so it won't scare the girl.

The Gryffindor students cheered clapping their hands save for the Slytherins looked conflicted. After Ron helped her to the floor Neviley blushed as she stood up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you" She said running to Harry and Hermione who quickly asked if she was alright. Hooch smiled approval on her face as she raised her hands "twenty points to Slytherin for helping a fellow student!" The Slytherins now cheered while the lions yells became subdued realizing the snakes had taken the lead in points.

Draco went up to him "Now she's trying to be freaking too?"


	11. sometimes facing your fear hurts most

Ron with Draco and Theo walked silently through the dark halls. The curfew ended a few hours ago so they tried not to get caught, specifically by the schools caretaker; Flich.

Draco asked Ron again "Why are we doing this again?"

Ron clicked his tongue; he was tired of Draco running his mouth. "We are going to put a locking charm on that bloody door! Stop asking me."

Draco huffed but kept following Ron. Theo whistled rolling his head, Ron moved his finger to his lips to tell him to be more quite.

"Seriously why don't yall just keep your mouths shut?"

Theo crossed his skinny arms over his chest "Because doing this shite is bollocks! You got us out of bed to put a locking charm on the door when nobody is going for the Bloody stone!"

Draco cut in "Why don't you just go by yourself?"

Ron couldn't tell them the reason why. He thought that if they were wandering around, Ron can prove that the muggles teacher was up to no good; he still didn't trust him.

Ron swiftly tried to find an answer to satisfy the sleepy time travelers. "After we put that charm on the door we can go to the room of requirements."

The two perked their heads up, roused up from their sluggish state. Ron feigned a resigned visage and slowly shifted around "But I guess we can just go back to bed."

Draco franticly moved his head side to side "No we were just joking, go on." They both pushed Ron forward. Ron smiled _I'm turning more Slytherin every day._ They climbed another set of stairs, turned a right and the door stood before them. The trio pulled the wands out and whispered Colloportus, the handle glowed a bright orange then it returned to its original milky brown color.

Theo clapped his hands "Well let's get it rolling Weasely."

Ron pushed past them leading them up to the enormous stairs. After they finished walking the fifth floor, Theo signed "where is the bloody room at?" Ron and Draco stared ludicrously at the weedy boy.

"You don't know what the room is?" Draco asked as he and Ron stopped.

"I don't know **where** is the room is" he said stressing the word strongly. Ron looked up at the stair case above them "It's on the on seventh floor acr…" He let the sentence trail off when his eyes enlarged horridly. Draco and Theo followed his eyes upward perplexed. They soon let their jaws drop, the poltergeist Peeves floated on top of them holding a large bag that smelled funky.

"Ooooooooo icky first years out of bed out of bed, eat some poo!" He threw some at Theo. The boy jumped backwards avoiding the disturbing dark object. Ron took a closer look at it, he sneezed when he figured out what it is; he spent time in Romania with Charlie after all.

"Its dragon doo!" Ron exclaimed. He and the others rapidly ran up the steps the poltergeist chasing them; throwing poo after them.

Ron hid behind a knight statue, the other two hid opposite from him. Peeves then floated around "where are you three hiding? Nobody ever hides from Peeves!" the ghost begin checking behind the statues, Ron closed his eyes tightly, preparing to get drowned with poo when Peeves stopped in front of his hiding place. Before the mischief ghost can check, a voice came down the end of the corridor. Peeves snarled then went through the wall disappearing from sight.

Flich stopped walking when he came on the sight of doo spread all over the hall. He angrily looked at the place "Damn that ghost! I know he did this! I will be telling Dumbledore!" he then walked back the way he came muttering. Ron quickly moved from the statue, Theo came out second Draco the last.

"Mmm let's go to the room another time eh?" Draco and Theo nodded; they didn't want to have another meeting with the Poltergeist anytime soon. In a flash they went back to the common and to their dorm. Ron changed to his pajamas, slipped under the covers and closed the curtains.

Ron spent the next couple of weeks of attending boring classes which he was passing with flying with flying colors and practicing his spells in the room of requriment, all of these doing nothing grated on his nerves as it quickly became October 31st. The day of the Halloween feast, the day Hermione got attacked by the troll.

 _There is probably no troll this time._

A light hit his shoulder making flop to the ground, his wand falling out of his grip. Draco snobbishly smiled being the victor of the duel. Theo helped him up frowning "Are you okay Weasly?"

"Yes" he replied shortly.

Theo gave him a look that told him that he didn't believe him "That's bullocks" He said as they stood in the room of requirements.

Ron snorted "You like using that word don't you" he then changed the room from the training to his living room at the Burrow.

"Change it" Draco and Theo said at the same time. Ron rolled his eyes but then changed the image to the Slytherin common room. Instead of going to lunch they decided to go to the room of requirements to salvage what they had in their 11 year old bodies.

"You've been distracted lately" Theo said taking a seat on one of the couches.

"No I haven't" Ron lied. Theo wrinkled his nose "Clearly you have when you got beat by Draco."

Draco looked like he desperately like he wanted to retort back but he looked at Ron "For the past weeks you been very out of it, very zoned out, so what's up in your arse Weasel?"

Ron didn't answer. Theo smirked at him knowingly "You think something still going to happen." It wasn't a question, Ron remained silent. Theo still went on "Just relax nothing is going to happen, cope with the rest of the classes you have; then enjoy the feast tonight, you're going to wake up tomorrow thinking how much I was right."

Draco laughed, Theo looked insulted the next few seconds later, the two was now in an argument; hands resting on their wands bickering back in forth.

 _He is right, there's nothing to be worried about; just relax._

Ron was going to wake up in the morning thinking how wrong Theo was.

Theo and Draco had a different class so Ron walked to Transfiguration class without them by his side. Students rushed in the hallways to get on time in different classes. Ron felt somebody crash into his back, he and the said person fell together in heap mess. Young wizards simply walked around them continuous, nobody lingering.

Ron lay on his stomach grabbing it as it started burn in agony.

"Are you okay Hermione!?" He heard someone ask as he got to his feet, his pain was forgotten when he made eye contact with the busy haired girl.

She looked embarrassed when Harry and Neviley grabbed her arms to help her. After she told them she was fine Hermione looked at Ron blushing "I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry." She said clutching her book tighter against her chest.

"It's okay" Ron said giving her a grin, he held out his hand "My names Ronald Weasly."

Hermione smiled feeling better about herself, she immediately met his hand "Hermione granger" Ron then held his hand to Neviley.

The girl stuttered "uh-mm- Neviley longbottom." Ron smiled again, Neviley blushed heavily. Harry offered his hand confidently "You know who I am already."

"Oh yes" Ron said shaking the hand "The boy-who-didn't-die."

Hermione and Neviley stared shocked at Ron; Harry simply laughed always the person who's good natured.

The slayer of Voldemort let go of the handshake "Nice one, never heard that one before." The two sniggered.

Neviley asked Ron "Are you going to Transfiguration?" When Ron said yes she smiled "We were just going there too."

"Well then- Ron smartly turned around "Let's go then blokes!" The four laughed going up nearest stairs.

Ron sat in the back of the room sitting in a chair with two legs in the air; his legs were on the table. Minerva took points off of course, but you know him he didn't care. So he received a night's detention on Saturday, making the people in the room howl with laughter. This speedily supplied him a reputation as a joker. Ron absently shrugged _like in my old life, the same thing happened._

After two hours of the teacher lecturing about making a bottle turn into a needle the class ended. First years eagerly got out the class happy school was over. Unlike them, Ron calmly exited the classroom; Minerva smiled at him gratefully and rewarded him with points. But it was useless, he still had detention.

Ron came to his dorm to find it empty so fell on his bed groaning in his pillow. For the next ten minutes he stayed like this; miserable. The door to the dorm slowly creaked. Ron didn't bother lifting his head knowing who it is.

"Go away!" Ron said face still in the pillow

"This is my room too" Draco replied back standing next to the Weasly's bed.

Ron found the strength to pick his head up to glare at the Malfoy "You know what I mean bitch."

Draco brought his hands up "Okay you got me, come on Weasel join the glorious Halloween feast!" When he saw Ron was making no effort in getting up, Draco scowled pulling his wand up.

When he tried to get Ron out of the bed with a simple spell he was splashed with water, Draco slipped; now on his arse. Draco wiped the water off his eyes very confused "what was that?!"

Ron sat up beaming at him "It's one of the wards I put around my bed." He explained, Draco still gaped at him. Ron then stood up stretching his arms above his head "Let's go eat!" He said now in a better mood.

Draco pulled his wet hair out of his face and followed Ron to the Great hall.

Pumpkins floated upwards from the tables, lit up by the candles inside them. Many bats rested on the statues in the hall, not once disturbing the Wizards eating with zeal. Some people glanced at Ron and Draco as they walked to the Slytherin table; asking themselves why Draco was soaked. In spite of this the two friends joined Theo sitting in the middle of the long table.

Ron spent most of the time sneaking glances at the high table where Quirrell was eating his food, until he received a meaningful stare from Theo. The red head managed at long last to chill out, he joked with Theo and Draco, ate to his heart's content, throwing pieces of food at the other students, almost getting in a fight with a hufflepuff, getting points taken off, and gaining another night of detention. As he left the hall with his two best friends he admitted he was wrong, and went to his bed falling to sleep peacefully.

Ron didn't know how right he was to be nervous for the past weeks.

Ron woke up to the sounds of screaming from the common room, the halls, and the whole castle. He ripped open the curtains to see the other two boys doing so too.

"What's going on?!" Ron demanding feeling dread at the loud yells coming from behind the door.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Draco yelled back in his trunks wearing no shirt. Draco lead the way to the door when it burst opened for him. A big spider big as a hound jumped at the white haired time traveler, Draco yelped but sent the spider back with a Crucio curse, the spider twitched madly on the floor in agony but still very much alive.

Ron ran to the other corner in the room in panic "BLOODY HELL!"

Theo killed the spider with the Reducto spell, the red light destroying the body completely from existence. He then walked over to Ron and knelt in front of the shaken the mentally 19 year old.

"Ron!" The weedy boy shouted as he shook Ron's shoulders making the other boy look up at him "I know it's hard facing your fears, trust me I know!"

Theo took a deep breath then went on "Do you know it was my greatest fear standing in front of my father telling him I had no wish being a death eater?" Ron did not know what to say, this was new to him. Draco then joined them "Its mine too, I always wanted to make my dad proud, it hurted me when he disowned me for freeing you, It hurted me when he looked at me with disappointment on his face as we faced off against Voldemort." Draco paused tears in his grey eyes before he hastily rubbed it off "But in the end I knew it was the right thing to do."

Ron stared at Draco and Theo mind blown, for all the time spent with them he never saw the two so emotional. Theo stood back on his feet and put his hand In front of Ron.

Ron looked at the door then to the hand in front of his facing, thinking hard on what they said. He then grasped the hand making Draco and Theo smile. Ron blew out a breath and looked at the door determinedly, he ran at it full force yelling. He and the other two sprinted down to the common room to see blood several places everywhere, Students fighting back against the overgrown spiders casting out spells. Ron flicked his wand; going back slightly as the Relashio sprung from his wand into a spider that was chewing on a dead students small head. It hit the spider with so much force the brown thing hit the wall turning limp.

As Ron was shooting more spells he bumped into Greengrass making the girl spin around. He lowered his wand to show that he meant no harm when the blonde girl started casted spells on him!

 _What the Merlin!?_ He thought as he dodged another spell, she was about to send another one when a dark skin student Zibini if he recalled grabbed her arm "Don't attack him! Attack them!" he pointed at the dangerous crawling spiders. Green grass growled but nodded, she gave Ron last glare before returning back to the fight.

 _Mental that one_ Ron thought as he removed his gaze from the Daphne.

The Slytherin students bloody and tired eliminated the rest of the brown spiders from the room. The wizards cheered but Ron, Draco and Theo did not; they knew it's not over. The three were right. Trio appeared from the common room to see spiders overwhelming the students in the corridor. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the hall bellowing out words to the fleeing students "Everyone to the great hall!" students ran to meet the headmasters orders as the great wizard kept fighting. His wand glowed, a white light burned through the spiders causing high pitch squeals to come from the spiders.

Ron gave a startled sound when the thought of a certain boy wearing glasses entered his mind. Ron moved his legs to the opposite way of the great hall, from the corner of his eye he saw his friends about to fallow him. He held up his halting the two's movements "No go and help the other students in the corridors, I will deal with this myself!"

Draco and Theo nodded their heads not once giving a complaint, two years fighting together done that; they trusted his judgment. The two ran off seeking out to help students in need.

Ron sprinted towards the Gryffindor's tower beyond praying he arrived in time. He arrived outside the fat ladies picture, dead spiders and dead students lay beside it. The round lady was crying loudly, no doubt she witnessed the spiders attacking the students unable to help. Ron looked at the students propped up against the cold wall, eyes scanning until he saw Hermione and Neviley deep in conversation looking distraught.

Ron walked briskly over to them now very worried "where's Harry!?" The two looked surprised to see him but unexpectedly Neviley was the one who answered "Harry tried to protect us he lead the uh-h" she stuttered sweating. Ron frowned "Led the what!?"

"uhh-huge-uu" the girl kept stuttering but Ron heard enough. _Please don't let it be what I think it is, for once_ _ **PLEASE**_ _!_ He felt his arm tremble but forced out the question "where did he go?"

The two girls pointed to the right. Ron took off; Hermione yelled after him "What are you doing!" Ron smiled over his shoulders still running "Doing what's right!" he missed the confused expression on her face because he was running so fast. The corridors darkened this screamed out to Ron that he was heading to the most unused parts of the castle.

He soon heard raised voices up ahead, forcing his already racing legs to go faster he came upon the sight of Quirrell standing over a wand less Harry he looked like he was about to cast a spell.

 _I bloody knew it!_ Ron sent a spark at the man. Quirrell heard the spell coming and jumped back the spark hitting the door behind him causing it to break. Quirrell smiled holding his wand up to his face protectively "Ahh young Weasly, my master will be pleased to be rid of Potter and you!" Ron grew still at the word master but placed it in the back of his mind as he refocused. Apparently Harry didn't "What master?!"

Quirrell turned to Harry and Ron took advantage of his distracted state and went for it all, the stupidfy rained for the evil man. He leapt sideways in time but stood unsteadily on his heels. Ron spent this opportunity shooting more sparks; the pretending muggles teacher got more unbalance every time he used the shield charm. One more was blocked then he fell on his arse. Ron raised his wand over his head racking through his mind to find a spell to kill the man. Qurriell rolled his wand and a body bind came flying out, Ron tried to dodge but his younger body couldn't react in time. He froze and fell to the ground _Damn I wish I was 19 again, fuck this body!_ Ron swore at his body.

Before Qurriell can cast anymore spells at Ron, Harry climbed on his back and bit his ear. Qurriell screamed in pain, he spun in a circle and the boy flew off his shoulder landing on the floor hard as the glasses fell off the first years face.

By this time Ron got out of the bind and Qurriell turned back to him resuming the duel. Qurriell shot a Deprimo spell at Ron's head, the boy ducked then sent a leg locker curse at the older man's legs. When Qurriell jumped up Ron smiled viciously _checkmate_ he quickly sent a cutting spell when the man was still in the air.

Qurriell would never expect a first year to know that advance spell evident on his face as he choked on his blood; staring in surprise at Ron. The time traveler smiled barbarically back at him, feeling the familiar rush of overcoming his enemies. Ron heard a scrabble of feet from the side of him.

He looked as a hairy leg knocked him through the air and hit his back against the wall with a crack in his back. Ron cried out in pain, he tried to get up but a flare in his spine responded. He looked up and started shaking in fear. The big spider he visited with Harry in his second year stood on giant eight legs in front of him, it was a wonder how the spider fit into this hall; that was how big he was.

Aragogs eight eyes stared disinterested down at Ron before glimmering with malice as they landed on a speechless Harry "AAA young potter! My master will soon have her revenge!" The spider moved towards Harry his attempt clear. Ron screamed as he got up the pain in his back aching payback for moving. He pushed through this and stood in front of Harry protectively.

Aragog twitched his eyes menacing while speaking in a deep voice "I can smell the fear from you, why don't you move away to escape with your life while I busy myself munching on Potter?"

Ron really wanted to do just that but remained firm standing up to his worst fear without saying a word. A spider came from under Aragog racing for him. Ron clenched his jaw and shot a spark at the hairy creature, the spider lying limp on the floor.

It turns out that it was just a diversion; Aragog came full speed at him ready to feast on the first year. Instead of fear it was anger in Ron's blue eyes _you will not harm my friend you bitch!_ He casted a stupefy at the beast. Aragog eyes widen as he didn't think a scared first year would man up to their fear let alone attack it. _Two enemies underestimated me, it cost them their lives._ He furiously sent out sparks causing the humongous spider to fall as it stared hatefully at Ron.

Ron shouted as a reducto hit the spider, making it explode like glass minus the sound. The spiders that were coming to the corridor exploded as they died with their father or mother he didn't care.

Ron fell to the ground relived, Harry was over to him talking but the red head wasn't listening; the hours of fighting and his broken spine were taking a toll on him. Ron smiled he finally did it, he stood up to his fear, it hurt but in the end he knew it was the right thing to do. Blurry shapes ran in front of him before he closed his eyes.


	12. plans foiled by a 11 year old

Arthur: It looks like Ron was right all along, there was no troll attacking Hermione in the bathroom. Instead Qurriell used a shrinking charm on Aragog and smuggled him inside Hogwarts by the orders of his master. Who do you think the evil woman is behind all of this?

 _ **The order stood strong in the face of the death eaters. Every member took two down before falling, but it wasn't enough. Voldemort sent a wizard flying through the air with a wave of his hand, then he turned his red eyes to Ron, smiling wickedly.**_

 _ **Ron felt anger brimming inside of him. This was the monster that killed his best friend, this was the monster that tore apart his family, and this was the monster that planned the attack on Hogwarts that ended the life of his lover.**_

 _ **Ron waved his wand angrily sending a beam of white light at the dark lord, Voldemort returned it with the killing curse. The two spell clashed into each other; fighting for dominance, as it created tiny sparks of energy that went up in the air.**_

 _ **Ron's spell was overwhelmed by the green beam that was now heading to him; nothing standing in its path. However; it changed when kingsley lept in the way of the curse.**_

" _ **NOO!" Ron shouted, the man in charge of the order of Phonix dropped lifelessly.**_

 _ **Voldemort chuckled slowly circling around the Weasly "This happens when**_ _ **Dare**_ _ **to defy me!" he snarled casted a spell at him. Ron rolled to his feet before sending a few spells to his feet then up to his body.**_

 _ **Voldemort blocked all of these with the shield charm then let out a scream, a shock wave vibrated from the dark lord, the wind tried its hardest to bring down the young weasly but the 19 year old stood his ground.**_

 _ **Voldemort dropped his hands to his sides then cocked his head "You are a fighter aren't you?"**_

 _ **Ron didn't answer he kept glaring, Voldemort showed his sharp yellow stained teeth "Just like Harry potter!" the dark lord pushed his hands in front of him, his wand hand making erratic movements. A formation of knives marked their way to Ron.**_

 _ **Ron twisted his body in the air avoiding most of the wicked weapons, but not all of them. Two knifes hit Ron's in the side, the best friend of Harry potter bit his tongue so he couldn't scream.**_

 _ **Blood dripped from his mouth and landed on the floor, Ron shot Expelliarmus but Voldemort moved out the way and summoned Ventus. The wind again strikes at Ron but with much more force.**_

 _ **He felt the skin on his cheek rip off; it made him want to fall but remained standing he heard footsteps running behind him and looked. Draco and Theo then came to his side with blood on their faces; wearied out.**_

 _ **Voldemort closely looked them over and laughed "You think you three can stop me?! I'm the greatest wizard that ever walked this earth!" he shouted.**_

 _ **Draco snorted "No, that title belongs to Dumbledore!"**_

 _ **The dark lord stared at the Malfoy then slowly smiled "I'll be happy to say your father is going to watch you die."**_

 _ **Draco eyes widen as Lucios came from behind Voldemort blood on his wand. The father of Draco looked at offspring; no registration on his face.**_

" _ **You must be mistaken my lord, I don't have a son."**_

 _ **Draco with tears forming in his eyes open his mouth to speak but a big green light shot rapidly to them. Trio knew they couldn't move in time, too distracted from the reunion between father and son. The three yelled.**_

 _ **Before the curse can reach them; all three of them suddenly blacked out. They didn't see Voldemort screaming with laughter, nor did they see Lucios face filled with anguish point his wand at his lords back, his own green light forming.**_

Ron opened his eyes but squinted from the beaming light that's on ceiling. He lazily roamed the room with his vision as he puzzled where he was, then it came to him.

He was in the Infirmary.

Again

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted as he started fighting with his covers, after getting a couple punches in he grabbed his pillow and threw it on the floor.

He inhaled letting the air come to his mouth then released it. Doing this repeatedly eventually calmed his nerves. He pulled his covers back up and stared at the lights. _Pomfrey is definitely not here, she will slap me on the head if she hears me cursing._ Ron then turned deadly serious as he recalled the fight with Quirrell _He has a bloody master, but who is it? He follows no one but Voldemort!_ Ron heard Quirrell and Aragog say she multiple times so it's certainly a women. _Who is she? And why is the woman trying to kill Harry?_ He questioned himself.

When Ron got no answer, he thought on how in the Merlin Aragog got in Hogwarts without anybody seeing the spider. _That's crazy! The shite is fucking huge!_

 _Wait… The bag! Quirrell was carrying a black bag, I remember it!_ Ron shifted in the bed and smashed his head in the pillow _God damnit Theo! I knew I was right!_

Now many students lost their lives because the three let off Quirrell too easily. Draco didn't fully think Quirrell was innocent either but he sided with Theo. _Who wouldn't, he is the smartest of us three, but he shouldn't be so sure!_

Multiple students were in the room when Ron raged, but they were unconscious or too scared to pay any attention to the frustrated time traveler. _A few days ago I would've feel the same._

Ron was quiet as he let his eyes stay on the students in matching beds for awhile longer; just judging their face expressions. All of them were silent, faces filled with fear or shock. The Weasly can't blame them; the majority of the students fight the hideous spiders while watching their friends get eaten alive by the others. _So yeah, it really fucked up their mental health._

Ron wondered how long he was going to be in the hospital wing. He huffed _Well lets bloody see!_

* * *

He was in the wing for two days

He was in the wing for TWO FUCKING DAYS

 _This is why I hate the bloody infirmary wing_ Ron walked to the great hall. He was finnaly cleared out of the wing to be in time for dinner.

 _At least I didn't have any classes_ Ron thought with little amount of enthusiasm. The doors opened for him, eyes landed on Ron then people stood up from their tables clapping and cheering.

Ron stood at the entrance of the place where wizards ate there food for centuries, shocked at the behavior he was receiving out of nowhere.

Dumbledore stood up from the high table, eyes smiling at him. People stopped cheering when the headmaster got up, but they still stood.

"Ronald weasly I grant you 100 points for saving another students life in time of need!"

The great hall erupted with cheers and claps, Harry, Draco and Theo the loudest. Dumbledore held out his hand "I am not finished yet, 20 points to Ron weasly for showing bravery in standing up to his fears, and ridding of the threat that stood in this very castle!"

Ron twitched his eyes _how did he know I was scar-_ He looked to his family sitting in the Gryffindor table, his older brothers were cheering beaming proudly at him. _Oh_

An owal then came carrying a package...Towards him!? _It's not common for them to come this late!_ Ron caught the wrapped object in the air as the owal flew away. Amid the cheering he took the letter that was on the package and started reading.

" _Dear Ronald weasly_

 _As Harry's parents we like to thank you for saving our sons life. We can't possibly show all of our gratitude's to you, but we did give you a gift._

 _By James and Lily Potter._

 _I can't breathe_ Ron met the eyes of Harry potter, Harry smiling nodded at him in thanks, clapping hard. Ron swallowed as he ripped the package open to see what the mystery is. He griped the broom and held it up to his face so he can see.

The nimbus 2000 looked good as it always did; the slick brown flying broom looked like it wanted to soar through the skies; to never come back to the ground again.

Ron contemplated that idea, all he wanted to do was fly away from his problems, to fly away from thinking about the new threat, he wanted to fly away from this new strange world, lastly he wanted to fly away from **everything.** But that's not an option he can have, Ron knew better. He whispered

"Bloody hell"

* * *

A glass shattered in her hands, shards of it pierced through the pale pretty skin of the mad women. She convulsed in her high chair, fist clenched so tight her nails drawled blood.

"Quirrell only had one job; Aragog only had one job, BUT THEY BOTH FAILD ME!" The black snake statue in the corner wobbled, it blasted into pieces of brick that landed harmlessly in the middle of the dark room.

Sirius cleared his throat; the unidentified female narrowed her eyes at the traitor. The Werewolf mentally gulped but spoke what was on his mind "I think I know the reason why the plan failed."

The silver head waved her hand impatiently "Go on."

"Before the attack Quirrell told me someone was on to him."

"How is this important exactly?"

He carried on his explanation "Obviously someone knew we were going after Potter, and interfered."

The beautiful women rolled her eyes; she looked out the big window that showcased the dead trees outside, it opposed with the gray clouds. She snapped her fingers; an elf came in sleek nice cloths. Contrary to the Malfoy's she made sure the servants dress well. It will make her look bad otherwise.

"Get me another glass." She ordered, the elf disappeared then came back seconds later. The curvy women took the drink swirling the red liquid around.

"So what's the special students name?"

"Ronald Weasly" clarified the former friend marauder.

"A weasly of all people, a blood traitor." She snorted in her drink, she stiffened "How old is he?" she demanded.

Sirius flinched; he knew his master would soon ask that particular question "Ronald weasly is 11 years old"

A glass shattered.

* * *

Daphne threw the dagger up in the air and caught it; she did this pattern thinking about a certain Weasly. _I will not be fooled, he didn't save Potter out of the goodness of his heart, he has no heart, it's a dark black spot where it should be!_

She caught the dagger again _He only did it to make people think he wouldn't do anything wrong but I know the truth, I know him._

The handle once again landed in her palm _I have a feeling he is planning something, no I know he is planning something but what is it?!_

The dagger mad a line of blood on her hand as it fell to the ground with a clank. The blond time traveler hissed, she licked the blood of her finger and wiped it off on her robe.

"Are you alright Daphne?"

She looked at her best friend Tracy Davis "I am okay, go back to sleep"

The small brown haired first year nodded closing back her curtains. Daphne looked around to check the other girls had their curtains closed, ushered she reached under her bed and pulled out the potion she worked on for weeks. _I have to use this soon_ she thought looking at the glass bottle. The time should she would use this has to be perfect.

 _He will not expect this_ Daphne brought up the dagger; careful to not cut herself anymore. She tried to eliminate Weasly with her wand; it didn't work out, the scene in the empty corridor in her mind. _No it seems I have to be cruder_ she thought in her mind, fingers running over the blade.

She placed the dagger underneath her pillow; preparing for the difficult task ahead to make sure the future was safe.


	13. The wrong Weasly

Author: The reason Theo didn't believe Quirrell was planning something against Hogwarts because… well it was common sense. Without Voldemort why would he go for the stone? While Theo is always thought logical, Ron always thinking about the worst, and he's mostly right in the movies.

"For once again NO!"

Draco pleaded him "Come on try out, you will probably be good!"

Ron replied "No, I will not be a damn seeker ferret, not now, not next year, not ever!"

The lady in charge of the library shushed them and gave them a glare. Theo who was surrounded by books yawned "You two need to stop arguing in the library, Merlin knows how much you need to read books."

"Stay quiet, you honestly thought nothing bad will happen, but it did, you don't deserve to talk." Draco said back haughty.

"Yes very much true Draco, Theo is dumb for a person who reads so many books." Added Ron

For the pass weeks after the attack on Hogwarts, Draco and Ron teased Theo relentlessly for the boys 'helpful insight', like they were doing right now.

Theo grinded his teeth "Shut your mouth Ron, go shag Greengrass; I don't care." Draco curved his lips, trying not to grin but failing spectacularly; so he hid behind a book.

"The way you say her name sounds like she is an important person." Ron shot back.

Theo pursed his lips "She is important."

"How?"

Draco replied monotonously "She is the heir of the Greengrasses, their one of the oldest pureblood families in Britain."

Ron clapped his hands mockingly "See Theo, Draco has no need reading, he is a book himself."

Draco puffed his chest out proudly, sending Theo and Ron into hefts of sniggers. The Malfoy sunk back to his chair, put out.

"Why don't you want to try out for seeker?" Draco asked persistently.

Ron replied annoyed "Are we still on this? I want to be a keeper not a fucking seeker, you know this."

"I do, but only older students can be keeper, now I know you know that."

Ron nodded his head "Yes, that's why im going to wait."

Draco scrunched his face up, Theo raised one eyebrow still reading his thick book "That's going to be at least three years Ron."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, he directed his question to Draco "Why are you even asking me too? You're a good seeker?"

"I wanted to see you fall off your broom trying to catch the snitch." He said licking his lips. Theo and he laughed, Ron narrowed his eyes. _That's not funny, I can die from that._

"THAT'S IT!" the three heard a shout and looked behind to see madam Pince, thinning her lips the librarian pointed her finger towards the exit "I told you three to be quiet so the other students can read in a peaceful environment, you didn't listen get out!"

 _You messed up the peaceful environment when you screamed, you old hag._ Ron, Draco and Theo stood up from the table, collected their belongings and left the library whistling, just to spite the old lady and the students in the room on the way out.

* * *

Ron walked to his dorm, it was a Saturday. And nothing is better to spend a Saturday than sleeping in a fluffy bed, full of pillows and sheets. Ron mouth watered at the thought, he shook his head. _Well…I might give the edge to eating until you can barley move._

He opened the door to the dorm and found an unexpected sight.

"I thought you went to quidditch practice, because you really need it; if you don't want to get your arse handed to you by Potter."

Draco was silent, still staring at Ron. The boy frowned _that's weird, naa he is just being Draco._

"Okay I warned you Draco, don't come whining to me and Theo about being beaten by an 11 year old." Ron chuckled; he then noted that Draco was still gazing at him, a façade on his face so Ron couldn't tell what's wrong with him. _Why is he sitting on Theo's bed instead of his?_

Ron got rid of the bad feeling he felt in his stomach "Alright stop being weird!" he demanded, the bad feeling increased when the other first time traveler still gazed at him, no sound at all.

His hands became sweaty, he wiped it against his head to find out it was sweat there too. The feeling that lasted from the time he stepped in the room was still there, going nowhere.

"Fuck you then too Draco, you piece of shite." Ron walked to his bed turning his back to Draco; he opened the curtains; about to get in the bed.

Before he can lie down a sharp object latched onto his back, digging into his body, Ron felt the object briefly touch his spine. Blood poured out of the surprised boy's mouth, when Draco abruptly pulled the blade out Ron dropped to the floor.

"Wha-Draco-why?" Ron sputtered weakly, staring up at Draco; betrayal swimming in his blue eyes brightly. Draco smirked, the cold grey eyes shifted to emerald green, the pale skin stayed the same but the figure of the 11 year old boy changed into that of an 11 year old girl.

"Greengrass?" Ron breathed out, surprise coloring his voice. He pulled the wand out of his robes; Daphne kicked it out of his hands and thrust her dagger into his chest. Ron gurgled, blood dripped from his chest and fell to the floor; creating a small pound.

"It has been really difficult trying to get rid of you Weasly, your more impressive than I thought." She said absently twisting the dagger that was in Ron's chest, the boy let out a small cry.

"Then again, I didn't expect the time turner to bring me this far back, but why should I complain? I get a chance to kill you Weasly!"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing "your-the- fourth time traveler..." he chocked out.

It was apparent that was the wrong thing to say. Daphne widen her eyes, she snarled the anger in her became stronger, if that was possible.

"You came back in time to torment more people? I WONT ALLOW IT!" she lifted the dagger above her head, before Ron could reply the dagger struck his chest. Daphne brought the dagger up and down, each time making Ron jerk. Ron grabbed her hand, the breath in his lunges no longer working; as he stared into her hateful eyes and blacked out.

Daphne frowned, taking the blade out of his chest. He died too fast, normally the body will last a little longer; this was suspicious.

 _But no matter, I got the job done_. She thought, wiping the blood off the dagger on Ron's robes. The threat of the dark women will be now easer to eliminate now the Weasly dead. She didn't know how in the Merlin Ron got in the pace, but now the concern is nothing.

 _Who are the three other time travelers, it just can't be Malfoy and Nott otherwise they wouldn't be hanging around with him all the time. No, they would help me kill him, after all Weasly used the killing curse on them._

The dorm door opened

Theo walked in and dropped all the books he was reading for the entire week on the floor. Greengrass stood over Ron's body, the expensive looking dagger in her hands glistened with the murder of Ronald Weasly.

Theo shockingly looked at Greengrass then at the limp Ron, his comrade, his and Draco's devil in crime, his **friend**. Tears sprung up in his eyes, Theo growled at Daphne and jumped at her, not even attempting to get his wand. The two rolled on the floor, struggling to get control of the dagger.

"That was my friend you evil witch!" Theo yelled slapping the dagger from the girl's hands; Daphne scratched his cheek making the boy scream and roll of her. Daphne ran across the room to get the dagger, predicting this Theo crashed in the girl, his shoulder colliding with hers.

The killer of Ron back hit the wall; Theo wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing with all his strength. Daphne struggled to get out of the grip, but he was too strong for her small frame. She then took another action; she kicked her knees upward; connecting with Theo's groin.

The skinny boy yelled letting go, Daphne grabbed the dagger off the floor and rushed for him. Theo looked up in time to side step; he latched one hand on her arm that was holding the dagger, while he used the other to punch her face two times in succession.

Daphne fell to the ground of the dorm; she made a move to get up when Theo landed on her roughly. This took the breath of her; Theo grabbed her hand and placed a knee on the other.

Theo's arm shook in anger as he pointed the pointy dagger in Daphne face "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you!" he furiously asked.

She debated whether or not to tell him she was from the future, until the dagger was placed under her chin drawing blood; she had no choice.

"I am from the future."

Theo was shocked but didn't loosen his arm, knowing that would be fatal. "You're the fourth time traveler!" he said, when she nodded he added on "But why did you kill Ron!" he roared.

Daphne shouted back "HE is a monster, he came back just to destroy Hogwarts and kill the same people over again, how could you and Malfoy be friends with him! Weasly killed you two."

Theo stared at her at lost on what she said, this world in the future Ronald was a monster, and he had a hand in the destruction of the castle. What she did not know, is that the three did not belong in this world.

His chuckle was without humor; one of his best friends was killed by a woman, which came to the future thinking that he was the same Weasly that she hates.

He now remembered all of the glares Daphne gave Ron, in class, in the great hall, in the corridors, all of it. He should have put the pieces together, it cost him Ron's life. He thought himself smarter than the two time travelers; but ended clueless like the both of them.

"Why are you laughing?!" Daphne demanded. In truth Theo laughed so he can't break down crying over Ron.

"You fool, you're a fool" He replied sadly, shaking his head. Daphne felt anger, how dare he call her a fool when she is trying to save the future!

"How?! Please tell me!" She shouted in Theo's face.

"HE IS NOT THE SAME RON BITCH! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT! WE THREE CAME FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD! OH MY GOD RON!" Theo let go of the girl and crumbled to the floor; he threw the dagger across the room and sobbed for his best friend.

Daphne was speechless. Not once in both of her lives heard someone can go to different dimensions, one is astonishing but _three!_ That's magnificent. To be able to go back years in the past pales to this achievement.

Daphne all of the sudden couldn't bear to look at Ron's body. She killed somebody in cold blood for something he didn't do. She covered her face with her hands; ashamed.

She was wrong.

* * *

Draco smiled as he flew through the air on his broom. Practice ended a while ago, but he wanted to stay outside a bit longer. When he saw the sun about to set he went inside.

The Malfoy with his broom by his side went up to his dorm, a big grin on his face. He loved flying; after Voldemort took over he didn't get to touch a broom again.

He walked calmly through the common room, he considered sitting on one of the many couches, but decided he wants to chill out with his friends instead.

As he climbed up the boy's steps he heard sobs in the other side of his door, he quicken his feet, the grin on his face gone and burst the door wide as he took in the scene before him.

Theo was on the ground crying his heart out scratch marks on his face, Greengrass stood in the middle of the room, frozen; with a bruise formed on her lip and another one on her cheek. And there was Ron, on the ground in the puddle of blood closing his eyes, Draco hoped he was just sleeping but knew the truth.

"Who did this?" He asked frostily, he already know the person that did the deed, he wanted to make sure his next actions would be justified.

Theo with his red sad eyes, trembling with sobs motioned to Greengrass. Draco stalked over to her and dented his fist into her face. The heir of Greengrass now on the floor raised her arms to protect her face but didn't fight back, she deserved this.

Theo managed to get on his shaken feet and pulled back Draco, before the boy kills Daphne in rage.

Draco thrashed, pushed, punched, spit; but Theo beat back his attacks and held him back.

"It's a misunderstanding" Theo croaked out. Draco shouted "A MISSUNDERSTANDING?! SHE KILLED HIM!"

All the people in the room stilled at the sound of coughing.

Ron lurched up, spitting out blood from his mouth as he continued to cough loudly, once he finished he slowly sat up, trying to sooth the pain in his chest and back.

"Bloody hell." Ron said in the dead silent room. He crawled over the side of his bed and leaned against it. The red head looked up, Draco and Theo struggling against each other stared at him, Greengrass on the floor with dark blue bruises stared at him. Every person in the dorm gazed at the freckled boy, all of them with the same things on their mind.

Ron Weasly is alive.


	14. A shocking new enemy

Arthur: I hope many of you are enjoying the story. Any advice to help my writing to make this story better, I will appreciate it.

Ron weakly looked at them, then glaring at Greengrass; he slowly reached for his wand. _That bitch just killed me!_

Theo rushed over to him and took his wand "Ron I know you are upset, you have a right to be, but this was a misunderstanding."

Ron breathing heavily stared at him baffled "How!? She killed me." He pointed at the guilty looking Greengrass.

"She is the fourth time traveler." Theo replied

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Ron tried to shout with his hoarse throat; it felt extremely dry. He massaged his throat while he waited for Theo to answer.

"She somehow came back from this future to kill you," Theo replied back.

Ron looked at Daphne with a face that was desperate for answers "But why?!" he just got killed after all.

"I tried to kill you because, you were a monster; an abomination, you killed so many people..." Greengrass said looking sick.

Ron's mind was a mess, he's brain can't handle the pressure he was facing right now. He bleed to death, he was brought back to life, been told he was destined to become a tyrant in a world that is so distant but similar to his world.

Greengrass stood up "I will leave" she said as she left the room in a hurry not once looking back.

Draco, who was frozen for the entire conversation, gaped at Ron. His friend somehow survived, no came back from the dead, he didn't care though.

Draco came to Ron's side and hugged him tightly. Ron returned it, grateful to be alive right now when he shouldn't.

Ron looked at Theo after he was released by the Malfoy "So let's rewind and go over what she said." He said to them weakly.

The group spent the entire two hours going in detail what just transpired in this dorm. The trio had no idea how the red-head came back to life, it was too complicated.

"I don't know" Ron said softly, his hand resting over his chest where the wound lay. His trip to death scared him shiteless, no matter how short it was.

Draco sighed, he slipped under his covers and looked at Ron intently "How did you let Daphne stab you Weasel?"

"She created a potion, it was polyjuice, and she used one off you." He replied. Draco knit his eyes in confusion while Theo's eyes clicked.

"She must have gotten a piece of your hair Draco, in potions class when you were going crazy, a string of hair probably fell."

"That makes sense." Draco growled grabbing his sheets in anger, he acted like a fool.

Ron spoke out "I wonder she also came back to remove another threat."

Draco muttered in agreement "Since you are here in Hogwarts, she wanted to remove the threat of you first, I admit that's smart."

Theo looked over Draco, a slight scowl on his face then gaze at Ron "We have to ask her what it is."

Ron waved his hand at them "You two can ask, do you really think I will go near that bitch after this?"

Theo licked his lips apprehensively "Well it is important for you to hear as well."

He quickly added on when Ron snarled angrily "But you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to!" he rambled.

Ron was still raging, he was about to speak his mind with a lot of profanity involved, when he hit the floor; his chest was ache like a bitch.

Draco and Theo jumped out of their beds and ran to him, Draco looked down at him with a stricken expression "We have to bring him to hospital wing!"

Theo rapidly disagreed "No, they will ask us what happen, we will be in trouble."

Draco shouted in reply "I don't care! Let's go!" Theo grabbed his arm, when Draco was in the process of moving Ron off the floor.

"NO!"

"Then what do you think we should do, smart guy!" Draco sarcastically said back. The Malfoy was prepared to fight Theo, if he has too. He is not letting Ron die, not this time at least.

Theo ignored Draco's tone and withdrawal to search his trunk "I have a book that has heal-

"Get that book and less talk!" interrupted Draco; he bit his tongue hard enough to bleed when Ron squirmed on the floor in anguish.

"Hurry up!"

"I got it!"

Theo approached them in the progress of flipping the pages in the book. When he found the spell, he got on his knees and waved his wand over Ron's body.

"Vulnera…Vulnera…Vulnera…" Theo whispered this spell, up till the dagger wounds on Ron's chest vanished. He turned Ron on his stomach and did the same processes to his friend's backside.

Ron smiled up at them, and then closed his eyes in slumber. Draco's face transformed to alarm, then relaxed when he noted the red-head was sleeping.

"I will be tired to death too if I died." Draco said randomly, Theo punched his shoulder, making Draco wince.

"What?"

"What just now went through your mind to posses you to say that?"

"It's the truth, even if it's harsh."

Theo regarded him for a few seconds then picked up Ron's legs "Help me get him to his bed."

Draco complied, he gripped Ron by his arms, and together they dropped the boy to the mattress and closed his curtains, they didn't want any more people coming for Ron did they?

Draco casted Scourgify, and the dried blood on the floor was gone; like it looks like Daphne killing Ron didn't come to pass.

"Let's go find Greengrass." Theo stepped to the door but stopped, he craned his head back and Draco did not move.

"Come on Draco!" Theo almost yelled

"Do we have to?" when Theo didn't stop his gazing, Draco groaned; following him out of the room.

* * *

"What happen to you darling?" Madam Pomfrey asked, hands on her hips; a stern look in on her face.

"I fell down the stairs on accident." Daphne replied as she held her hand over where the bruise is.

The nurse was not convinced "That's a nasty fall then to have a bruise on your forehead and your cheek at the same time."

Daphne kept her mouth shut; the old women exhaled using her nose and healed the girl's face with a spell.

Daphne thanked the nurse and made her way out of the hospital wing. Prior to leaving the room, Pomfrey placed a hand on her shoulder; stopping Daphne.

"You can tell any teacher if you have any problems with other students."

"Thank you but nobody harmed me, I fell down the stairs."

Madam Pomfrey looked in Daphne's green eyes, concerned; somehow she still thinks she was lying.

After the nurse nodded and let go of her shoulder, the girl walked out.

Daphne looked at the clock on the wall in the hallway, it was 8:00 time for dinner, unlike most students; she has no appetite, not what befallen today.

 _I do not deserve to eat today._

Daphne roamed the castle to be in front of the common room door, after saying the password (serpent, how original) she entered the room. Almost instantly she was cornered by Theo and Draco.

Theo stared at her seriously "We have much to discuss Greengrass." Behind him Draco looked like he is not supposed to be here; a frown on his face.

Theo walked over to the fire place, not waiting for an answer. He and Draco sat on the same dark couch; Theo looked at her and pointed to a different couch opposite of them.

With a heavy heart, Daphne went over to the couch and sat down. She admired her black painted nails rather than looking at the two. The Greengrass family deals with the muggles on the regular, hence how she got product.

"Hhhm." She heard a pretended cough; she looked up and met the grey eyes of Draco.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to keep looking at your nails?" Draco said, looking at her angry. She killed his best friend after all. _But he did not stay dead._

Daphne cannot be more relived that he did, she couldn't spot the red with them, which was not common; they are thick as leaves.

Instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own "Where is Ronald?"

"That's none of your business." Draco said bluntly. "And don't call him Ronald, call him Weasly, he is **not** your friend." Theo kicked him, making the white hair boy glare at him but didn't resort back.

Theo glanced at her with a fake apologizing look "He is in our dorm, resting." Daphne nodded her head, understanding the need to rest after today.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" The two replied in sync, Daphne raised her eyebrows; impressed, you have to be together for long periods of time to answer at the same time.

Theo took a breath, trying to be simpler "We want to know how you came to the past, why you came to the past, and what danger we are facing."

Daphne smoothly ran her fingers over her chin, that was reasonable; but…

"I will tell you why I wanted to come back after you tell me your reasons first." _I am a Slytherin for a reason_

Theo said yes before Draco can protest. "Very well." The boy stretched his back then settled down, he looked to the fire; wondering how he should start, then he knew.

"James and Lily potter was killed by Voldemort that night, Lily before her death casted a love sacrifice on Harry. When Voldemort used the killing curse on him it rebounded on him. Instead of completely dying like in this world, the body was destroyed but his soul was saved by the Horcruxes he created that was spread all around Britain."

Theo told all of the events that led to the rise of Voldemort, the ministry's ignorance, Dumbledore's fall, the golden trio's journey to destroy the Horcruxes, Harry's death, the battle of Hogwarts and finished the rest.

Daphne is aware that her mouth was wide open, but did **not care**. It was a shock that it was Voldemort who was causing all that trouble and not the dark women she was planning to stop.

The differences in these two worlds is staggering, it is now the time to put **them** in shock.

"To put this easier, tell me of what you know in this world."

This time Draco told her all the information the three was able to gleam, it wasn't much.

"To start it off Weasly was not a good person, nobody knew this because he hid it so well, and all this time he was in contact with a person that wanted revenge on Harry potter. Scabbers, who was Peter, seduced him with the promise of power if he helped his master."

Daphne paused, taking this time to catch her breath then went on "Weasly agreed to this, he pretended to be good friends with Harry and Hermione and become really close with Dumbledore, they never once figured out he was spying on them the entire time. He gave the evil person all the information, **all** of it. Ron helped Quirrell and Sirius gets her the stone, he killed Dumbledore when he was not looking, he tortured Hermione, he tortured his **family** , and he took her side when the attack on the castle came."

She once more took a breath, calming raging emotions "Harry couldn't use the time turner because the death eaters came on him so quick, before they could grab him; Harry tossed it and by chance I had it. I knew what he was thinking, if he can't go back in time at least one of us did."

"I turned the clock to at least go back a few hours in time, to warn everybody about Ron's betrayal, but it suddenly spun out of control and I was at my house; not a few hours in the past but a few **years**!"

Theo and Draco mirrored her expression earlier ago; perplexed, Draco signed running his hand in his white hair; his eyes wide.

"Ron **was** a huge arse." The malfoy stated the fact; he looked suddenly tired as he sunk back in the couch.

"You don't know the half of it." She replied making Draco laugh. Theo rubbed his hand over his face, and then looked at her; a so serious gaze it made Daphne stiffens in her seat.

"You said the person who caused so much havoc was a woman, if she was in this future, she must be in the present as well." Theo leaned towards her; copying his actions Draco did as well.

Theo spoke so softly, Daphne almost didn't hear him "Who is she?"

"Delphini Riddle." 

Draco whistled.


	15. A companion that never changes sides

Ron woke up in his bed; with the curtains closed it was entirely dark; he didn't even know what time it is. He turned on his side to glance at the clock on the headboard; he slept through the morning.

 _That is fine; I don't feel like facing them right now._ Ron could still feel the ghost of the daggers touch, he carefully held his chest; still prediction another excruciating spasm.

When it remains the same, he let out a breath. Ron closed his eyes not to go back to sleep, but to think.

He thought about all the events that happened yesterday, when the train of thoughts became too much, he felt the formation of a migraine.

"Ron get out of your bed! We know you're awake!" he heard the distinctive voice of Draco outside of his bed.

Ron growled "God damnit."

* * *

Delphini Riddle slowly rotated her wand, enjoying the show of green sparks coming out, imagining the elation she would get when she finally kills Harry potter.

 _I will get my revenge! No one will stop me, not Dumbledore or even this Ronald Weasly who is an 11 year old who somehow prevented my plan!_

She looked at her wand before shooting a killing a curse at one of the house elves. The elves screamed in shock, tripping and falling on the ground; looking at the elves body that so unexpectedly get killed in a blink of an eye.

She had to do it or else she would blow up her whole base, the one Delphini has been hiding in since she was a child. Her birth has been a secrete; only her father's most loyal followers knew about her birth; and of course her mother Bellatrix.

Delphini face tightens with anger, thinking how she is an orphan while Harry potter gets to have two healthy parents, who loved him. That is unfair, and she is going to correct this, sooner than later.

Her father was right in his quest to rid the world of muggles or muggleborn wizards, they were nothing compared to the superiority of purebloods; they should not **live**!

"I will be supreme over Britain, no I will be supreme over the entire world, and my father will have his revenge; even if he is not here to see it.

She stood up in the front of the huge window; her fist clenched resolution in her eyes; intent to carry out her father's ideas.

* * *

 _This was a crazy bloody year_ Ron said to himself, looking out the window but not really seeing, as the Hogwarts train left the castle. The brilliant waters changed to the dry lands, hinting the distance to the train station grew shorter.

After Christmas break which he stayed at Hogwarts because his parents were visiting Charlie in Romania, the remaining few months of school for the red head was miserable. Most days he overslept through days, others he didn't show up to classes. He was sure that his grades pummeled. Ron's parents were informed by this and sent him a howler, it was embarrassing to have his mother yell at him in the great hall, it made his ear tips glow red when students began laughing. After that it increased his disdain for Greengrass ten times more apparent.

Theo and Draco gave him some space to incorporate, and instead they became 'friends' with Greengrass. This really pissed him off; he argued with them for weeks, he did not understand why they wanted to be friendly with that 'wench'.

The two shouted back explaining she was actually 'nice', Ron replied telling them to go 'fuck' themselves. Theo and Draco for the past months haven't spoken to him, and so now he was seating here by himself in the compartment, while they talked to their new 'best' friend.

Ron was not going to apologize; he is not going to talk to them if they kept pretending what Greengrass did to him was okay.

 _It is not fucking okay, you gits_ Ron stubbornly thought. He opened his compartment, seeing the candy lady he bought a couple of chocolate frogs, and other stuff to sooth his sweat tooth.

He waited for Draco and Theo to join him; they didn't. _Okay, if you want to extend this row I can happily oblige._

Ron sat upside down in his seat, eating his candy; recalling the future of this world that Theo and Draco told him before this row.

 _This delphini is one evil git; probably killing peter was the right move._

Ron smiled, very glad about the fact. That traitor got what he disserves for seducing the other Ron, the next thing to do is to find out where this evil woman hiding, and very frankly kill her. With nothing else to do, he fell asleep still upside down.

* * *

Ron spotted his family by their fiery red hair, they were standing with Fred, George and Persey, and it looks like his brothers got here first; obviously waiting for him.

Molly gushed over him when he was a feet away "Oh my sweet little boy, I missed you so much!" She said pulling Ron in a hug, holding him so tight he couldn't move his mouth. Fred and George sniggered at this show of affection.

"What? Our little snaky-"

"Brother is sweet?! You would not be saying that mom, if you stayed at Hogwarts! Ickle Ronnikins is not a good boy!"

"Fred!"

"Sorry dad!"

Ron grinned in Molly's shirt, he and the twins traded pranks all year long, this exchange became so popular, and students called it the prank war. And Ron is sure that he won that round.

Dad smiled at him warmly "I can't tell you how much I am happy for you son, doing fine in school despite the recent drop and you are making wonderful friends, Fred and George told me."

Ginny pouted "I will be waiting for you to say that to me after my first year."

"No question Ginny." Dad and mom said at the same time. Ron with his brothers rolled their eyes, Ginny the one who always seeking love from mom and dad.

Ron smiled though, he missed he's little sister. He strolled up to her and messed with her cheeks "Aww! Do you want some cookies and milk with that to?"

The twins erupted with laughter and Percy had a slight smile on his face, Ginny with her face going red from anger, kicked him without holding back; where his sack of nuts lay.

* * *

A few hours later Ron with an ice pack on his private part, watched T.V in his room at the Burrow not tying to cause any more pain in his penis. Ron shifted again when the ache became a problem, cursing for underestimating Ginny's temper and her legs. A loud knock came at his door; he almost cursed at the person but reminded himself it could be his parents; him doing that at them will not be pretty.

Ginny popped her head in the room and smiled at him "Dinner is ready." She said in a cherry song voice.

"Okay now get out, you little demon." He replied, staring at her accused. Ginny smirked smugly at him, then closed the door behind her.

Ron tenderly reached down "Bloody hell..."

* * *

He glanced at the Malfoy's signature and afterwards threw the letter on top of the fire that was burning in the living room.

"What was that from?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Ummm just a git." Ron replied dismissively, throwing Theo's letter in the fire next without reading it.

"You always call people a git." Ginny said giving him a stare.

"I guess that's a bad habit." Ron said back shrugging.

"You call people gits, when you are also a git." Ginny responded, she crossed her arms sitting on the floor with him.

"THAT'S IT!" Ron shouted while tackling her, he put both of her small hands in his bigger one and licked the other.

"I am sick and tired of you bullying me!" He said as he lowered his now sticky hand to her face.

Ginny squirmed in his hold "No stop! Ron stop!" His hand touched her cheek.

"MOM!"

* * *

Months have passed, and every one came a new letter from Theo and Draco, Ron never opened the letters, he instantly throws it away or it goes in the fire. He is not talking to them when they are still friends with Greengrass; Ron was positive that he showed this.

Ron spent the summer joking with the twins, pranking Percy, having a sibling hanging out with Ginny and studying. He is not going to be failing upcoming classes anytime soon, and doing all of this; it was now August.

For Ginny's birthday the family went to watch the cannons. To the sadness to Ron and dad, the cannons lost horribly and according to the twins; Ginny's birthday was a ruin, Ron cannot help to feel the same. Ron wanted to cheer up his sister and offered her to play quidditch with him and the twins, to his satisfaction she eagerly agreed.

 _Ginny is still a good flyer._

Ron watched from his post in front of the goal as Ginny scored another point on Fred. George angrily bickered with Fred, mocking him for a poor keeper. To be honest the twins don't play keeper, on the school team they are beaters.

Ron smacked the Quaffle from reaching the goal, sending it flying at Ginny; the youngest weasly expertly grabbed the ball and flew off to score at the opposite goal.

The siblings continued to play the game going back and forth, when it was late afternoon they caught the scent of the magnificent cooking of Molly. The four called it quits with the twins coming on top, Ginny was grinning in happiness at the opportunity to play the game she loves.

Ron smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders, the siblings chatted loudly going on their way to the house to feast.

* * *

It was the last week of August, after receiving a letter for each Weasly; they were getting ready to shop at Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and find Ron a new wand _He he he_. Ginny is no surprise very excited in response to this news.

Ron walked down the woody floor steps to have breakfast. He greeted his sibling who waved him back in greeting; he saw Ginny eating contently at the dining table and went to sit beside her.

"Good morning Gin-Gin." He said while piling food on his plate.

"Good morning Ron." Ginny replied happily munching on a sausage.

"You are overly cheery today." Ron stating the fact, already knowing why; he just wanted to start a conversation with her.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Duh this is my first year at Hogwarts, I will be able to go with you to the castle! The best wizards school in Britain!"

"It is the only wizard's school in Britain." Ron dryly said, Ginny scowled at him then her face turned to worry.

"What if the other students don't like me?" Ginny said in a low tone, lowering her head to the plate she was eating.

Ron put his fork down and looked at her "Stop that." Ginny whipped her head up in surprise.

"It won't matter if other students don't like you, Ginny you are going to school to learn magic and have fun, if anybody has a problem; come to me or the twins and Percy." He said protectively.

Ginny back in her happy mood, once again eating her food "Thank you Ronne." She was grateful to have Ron as a sibling, it is not a wonder he was her favorite brother but kept that thought to herself.

"No problem, it's what brothers are for." He said sternly making Ginny smile at him once again.

* * *

Ron roamed around Diagon Alley looking at different shops and other such. He entered the shop he was looking for; the quidditch shop was a joy for him. He picked up a couple of interesting items and looked at a broom that caught his eye, the Firebolt hung on the wall.

Ron was taken out of his staring by Arthur who walked up behind him, frowning at the broom "We can't buy that broom Ron, you know that it's too expensive."

Ron looked up at him with an understanding face "I know that dad, I was just looking around."

Arthur nodded then smiled "How about we get you that new wand?" Ron followed his father out of the store; happy for the chance to have his old wand in his hand.

The two Weaslys came into the Wand shop glancing at the collection of wands that were on many shelves, taking up all of the room. There was a hallway where no doubt more wands lingered.

Garrick ollivander smiled at him from his counter, he asked Arthur "What can I do for you Mr. Weasly?"

Arthur stepped up to the counter "I am here to buy a new wand for my son."

The kind old man who went through many tortures by Voldemort looked like himself again; Ron saw a memory of the shivering wand maker protesting meekly at the death eaters before being taken out brutishly by a killing curse. It pleased Ron so much the old man will not be treated harshly in this world.

 _No this still can happen, I need to stop Delphini Riddle or this world is going to turn to ash like my own._

Garrick stood up and walked from the desk until he was in front of wand, he held up his hand "What is your name young one?"

"Ron weasly sir." Ron said respectably.

The wide known wand maker looked at Arthur "You have a good mannered son right here Arthur."

"Oh don't let this act fool you, meet him at home and he will be an entirely different person." Arthur chuckled smiling proudly at Ron.

The wand maker swapped wands with wands trying to fit Ron with his perfect wand. Garrick returned with the fifth wand in his hands, but it was not a normal wand; it is Ron's old wand. Ron's heart gave a jump at the sight of his wand, the wand which served him faithfully through the tough years.

"Let's see what we can do with this."

Ron reached out, very confident this wand is meant for him, and he was meant for the wand; very vice versa.

He grasped the wand; it did nothing at all. The wand felt cold in his hands not the magic he was waiting to feel and touch again.

Garrick frowned and took the wand from his limp hands "No this is not meant for you…

 _This is not meant for you_ was all Ron heard, he felt shocked and a little scared. That wand was his most reliable companion; the one that doesn't choose somebody else over him like the two people he was drawing a comparison to.

Ron saw Garrick come back with a different wand out of breath from the running around searching for wands.

It was a sleek brown slash black wand with a phoenix core, Ron looked at it; amazement look in his eye.

The moment his fingers touched the object, it erupted in sparks; lighting the room in brilliant colors.

Ron stared down shocked at his new wand, his hair was all over the place and his robes were slightly ruffled.

"Well… hello there."

* * *

Author: Thank you for the people who read this chapter. And tell me would you be friends with a women who took your life? Have a good day!


	16. The art of forgiveness

"Wake up Ron! Wake up!" Ginny said jumping on Ron's bed, she climbed off and removed the covers and threw it on the floor.

Ron grunted, he stuffed his face harder in the pillow to fill in the sudden absence of his warm blanket. Ginny marched up to him growling and grabbed the pillow he was resting on and hurled it on Ron's head. The 12 year old Ron signed in annoyance and looked at Ginny who is glaring at him angrily.

"What! I only want to sleep!" He groaned out sleepily, for the entire night Ron gawked at the new wand. It is truly elegant, a true master piece.

"We leave for the Hogwarts train in 30 minutes!" Ginny shouted at him.

Ron hoped off the bed in a hurry "Why haven't you waked me up earlier!" He said in a panicked voice.

Ginny stormed out the room too irritated to respond.

* * *

The Weaslys accelerated through the crowds of muggles. Driving and shoving, the family stopped at the magical barrier that separates the muggle from the wizardly one.

Molly panted from the strain of running nonstop, she studied the clock on her wrist and snorted in satisfaction "We are ahead of time! Quick give me a hug before yall go!"

The young Weaslys hugged mother and father goodbye, next the siblings ran in the magical wall with a whoop. Ron came out on the other side almost dizzily. He pushed trunk beside Ginny as they ascended on the Train.

Ron steered Ginny to a nearby compartment that nobody was using and shut the door with a deep breath.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured.

Ginny chuckled at her brother's use of language and sunk back into the cushioned seat "Not in any way are we doing that again, why can't we like the rest of the students, arrive on time?"

Ron jolted his shoulders "We are Weaslys." He replied like it answered all of the questions.

Ginny simply stared at gazed at the boy, Ron made a face that sparked laughter from her and he joined in; taking in this moment.

Ginny quieted and looked at him oddly "Harry potter is going to Hogwarts right?"

Ron secured his face expression with great difficultly, not at all liking what Ginny just asked.

"That's right."He replied shortly in clenched teeth. "And why did you ask that?" he ask forcing himself to be calm.

"Um-uh- he is Harry potter." She said strangely anxious, she saw him staring at her waiting for more reasoning, she fidgeted in her seat

"Well I liked to get to know him and all, and I think he is sort of cute…

"You say he is sort of cute when you never saw him before."

The compartment wrenched open and the person who they were talking about strived in confidently. Harry smiled at Ron, and the two shook hands.

"It's nice to see you again Ron." Harry said shaking the hand firmly.

"You too scar head." Joked Ron, Harry shook his head amusedly and he glanced at Ginny who was staring rapidly at him.

Harry held out his hand towards her to greet her as well "Hello and you are?"

Ginny didn't respond instead she opted to gaze at him admiring his face, Ron coughed and Ginny snapped out of her daze shaking Harry's hand very fast as she babbled to him.

"Ginny Weasly, and I hope to get to know you very well in the future." She said in an excited tone. Ron grimaced and turned his back on them. _That was the most awkward shite I ever hear her say!_

"Oh Ron, I forgot to introduce my lovely sister!" _Now that was the corniest shite that left Harry's mouth, what's up with this world?_

Ron looked at Harrys sibling cant helping to point out the features that matches her brother. The girl had neat black raven hair that reached her spine, including the green eyes that connected with his own.

She took Ron's hand "My name is Stacy potter, this going to be my first time going to Hogwarts."

"My nam-

"You don't have to tell me that." Stacy interrupted easily; she grasped his hand in a tighter grip "Our parent's talks about you all the time." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ron torn between perceiving this as a compliment or as an obsession, in the end he nodded his head nimbly with his mouth unable to form any words.

Stacy laughed and crossed over to him, she kissed his cheek before he can register what the girl was intending to do. Stacy walked out of the compartment without a word.

"Yeah I guess I have to go." Harry said in a sheepish voice and left the room to go after his sister. The door closed behind him brining shock silence in the room.

"It looks like you have a girlfriend Ron!" Ginny breaking the silence while smirking at him.

"Weren't you just ogling at Potter the whole time he been here?" He replied back; looking at her amusedly.

"Shut up Ron." She said embarrassedly, Ginny ignored his presence after that; looking out the window to watch the moving shapes.

Suddenly the train lurched; Ron and Ginny collided together and fell to the floor with a pained cry. The lights blinked out, the train fell silent; not wanting to draw conclusions to this interference.

Ron helped Ginny from the floor and gasped. The temperature dropped to a degree that made him start, the breath he let out floated in front him, and Ron can see it with horrid realization.

The window his sister was staring at froze, and Ron could see a scene that raced his heart. A dozen Dementers were in the air swarming the magical train; two creatures at a time entered the vehicle. High pitch screams filled the void of the silent train.

 _Bloody hell_

Ginny squirmed in his hold "What's happening!" she called out scared of the cry's that she was hearing dreadfully.

Ron grabbed Ginny's head making her look at him "Do not go outside of this room okay!" Ginny apprehensively nodded her head. Ron stood up and started going to the door when Ginny's hand wrapped his arm.

"Where are you going!?" She yelled in fear; her arm held his arm in a death grip.

"I am going to help!" Ron said feeling sick at the prospect of Ginny facing a death eater.

"DON'T GO!" Ginny cried digging her head in Ron's arm; tears falling from her face.

Ron cradled her gently "Ginny, no harm is going to come to you." He said while playing with her hair as she continued sobbing "But I have to help, please!"

Ginny hiccuped and let go of his arms faltering, Ron hugged her fiercely "I will be fine Ginny I promise." He leap up from the seat and pushed the door open. He sprint down the narrow passage passing frantic students locking the compartment doors. The train is in frenzy with the cold presence of the frightening Dementers.

The lack of spells casted means only one thing; the Dementers are not playing with memories, they are trying to eat souls; to kill or put it in normally, kiss.

He ran to the second passage of the train finding a dementor over a body; finished with the kiss. Ron flinged a Patronus at the foul thing, the Dementor screamed into a wall disappearing out of the train. Students who weren't kissed are crying in their compartments from the effect of the wrathful creatures. Despair and depression hung in the air that it threaten to bring Ron in it.

Ron as he went on fighting the Dementers, spread light to the hallways of the train to get rid of more dark figures. The Dementers screeched in agony when the bright spark hit them and causing some of them to flee. A dark skeletal hand fell on his shoulder and pushed him to the door of the compartment, knocking his wand out of his hand.

The Dementer howled as it forcibly held Ron to the door. The insidious thing bent back as wind came from the boys face; it was not really wind, it was good memories being removed to be replaced with bad ones.

 _ **A heavy metal object smashed on Ron's fingers. Ron hanged his head back yelling in pain as his finger nails were reduced to nothing. A rough hand grabbed his over grown hair and yanked it; making him to be faced with Lucius Malyfoy. The man smiled in glee then smashed the weapon in Ron's knee caps. The red heads voice was so raw from screaming that he can only whimper.**_

 _ **Ron sat weakly in the strap chair in his cell; his head dropping. The backhand came and split opened his mouth as blood slipped free from his mouth.**_

" _ **Why so tired? The fun only begun!"**_

 _ **The metal cocked back then roared for his head.**_

Ron was gasping as the Dementor happily melded his memories with no restraint for his being. The hooded head jerked sending Ron in misery again.

 _ **Voldemort and Harry clashed in front of the stunned audience who were watching the duel go down in anticipation.**_ _**The two spells met in the middle; it was the contest of whether the world will decent in darkness or the world would prevail in brightness. Harry's face was shocked as the tide went away as the killing curse bounded to him.**_

 _ **The students and the Weaslys cried as the green spell hit Harry, killing the boy who was promised.**_

Ron tried to make the memories go away by griping the slimy arm of the dark creature; the Dementer merely shoved him harder.

 _ **Ron tearfully watched the fight ahead of him, two death eaters gripped his arms tight witnessing the battle of Bellatrix and Molly weasly. Bellatrix slapped the mother of a dozen weaslys sending her to the floor. She kicked her in the throat, Molly chocked on blood, and she looked over at Ron and gave him a sad smile before she died.**_

The Dementer was sent out of the train by a spell; briefly lighting the passage. Theo and Draco picked him of the floor; Ron closed his eyes then nodded at them gratefully. Whatever grudges the three had for each other has to wait, varies of students depended on them. The three washed out the Dementers out of the train; by this the trains lights returned as well as the cheers of the students.

Ron stepped out of the train, out to the rainy outdoors. The dry lands stretched out endlessly, the grey clouds made its anger clear; sending rain pours into the earth. Ron, Draco and Theo stood in a huddle with their wands out; feeling the return of more Dementers. The horrible things flew out of the dark clouds to claw at them, the trio once again fought side by side; they were soon overwhelmed.

Ron screamed as a Dementer grabbed him by the throat, Theo and Draco made their effort to get to him but was blocked by other foul things; hungrily attacked them.

A big concentrated dome of the Patronus charm knocked the Dementers flying back far away to the offended grey clouds. Ron fell to the ground clutching his throat breathing in much wanted air. His vision started to get hazy, but Ron focused through the rain to peer at the person who saved them.

The sight of Greengrass with her wand up high looked down at him; words he couldn't hear coming out of her mouth was the last thing he saw before succumbing to the blissful blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Ron groaned as a head ache he predicted invaded his mind. He put his head in his hands tightly; nothing wanted more than removing the distress from his brain.

"Be careful, don't move a lot, calm down." A female voice said.

"What are **you** doing here?" Ron hissed out, glaring at the girl who was sitting in a chair in front of his bed.

Greengrass comfortly sat in her seat with her legs crossed "I came here to talk."

"Well I don't want to **talk**." He replied with anger.

"Well you don't have a choice." Greengrass said calmly, she put a chocolate frog in her mouth; chewing silently to not cause him pain in the head.

"Why should I talk to you!?" He yelled but cradled his head as it throbbed.

Daphne gazed at him disapprovingly "I told you to be calm." She scolded him.

Ron stoned face looked at her, waiting for her to talk why she would possibly want to talk to him. _Or does she want to kill me again?_

Greengrass put down the candy bag and signed looking at him with a regretful look "I wanted to apologize to you Weasly, what I did to you was carless and cruel, the only thing on my mind was to hurt you for the things you didn't do. I should have waited to make sure if you really were that same Weasly who murdered for fun. Ron- I am sorry."

She looked at Ron, hoping he was going to accept the apology. When he stayed silent; refusing to answer her, she sighed sadly then got out of her chair heading for the door.

Ron bit the inside of his cheek, mentally beating himself up for what he was about to do.

"Greengrass!" He called out from behind her back. Daphne stopped in surprise then turned to Ron; a slight smile on her face, as she waited for what he wanted to say.

Ron mused for a minute thinking if this was the right thing to do before he spoke "Thank you for saving my life, I do mean it I could be dead if it wasn't for you, and I forgive you." He said with a small smile.

Daphne returned the smile with a bigger one on her face and left the infirmary; a huge pressure leaving her chest.


	17. The greater good

The Dementor attack on the Hogwarts train reached out to the wizard world, the ministry was stunned into silence as they deployed multiple Aurors to the general area to figure out why the creatures returned only to hunt Hogwarts students. The school is in uproar of this issue, a few parents came and took their sons and daughters home, the spider invasion and now a Dementor attack? They were taking no chances. The staff of the castle checked on the wards that surrounds Hogwarts regularly, fearing for the students safety from the new circumstances.

Ron is not skeptical of something else occurring to this magical school, he has been here for years now. The notion of nothing is going to happen at Hogwarts is preposterous itself, all of his years attending the school the strangest things happen that none one could explain.

The Dementors role on the train was no doubt because of Delphini, the concept of the foul things siding with the daughter of Voldemort plagued his mind. In his world, Voldemorts accomplishment in taking control over the globe was benefited, thanks to the dark creatures. The Dememtors preyed on the minds of countless citizens. The orders slow reaction time to stop Voldemort is in thanks to them, the people consistently laps in a bad mood and that shaped the country for **years.**

So like father and like daughter, Delphini is focusing to do the very same thing. If she was anything like her father, it points in the direction of her being dark; while staying brilliant at the same time. In order to stop her, Ron is compelled to clear airs between him and Draco and Theo. Ron really needs to have the two by his side to bring down this threat, he has no clue how Delphini works.

Ron ambled from the infirmary to work his way to his dorm. As he left the room, a blur hit him in the chest. Ron flattens to the ground as the small figure clasped him in a bear hug. The passing students eyed the two people on the floor chuckling, walking to whatever destination they marked. Ron fixed his stare on Ginny, she tugged on his shirt still not letting go.

"Hey." Ron said unsure, not knowing what to say.

Ginny glared from up top from him, her fingers in his robe in a death grip. "How could you just run of like that Ron!?" She yelled.

"I had to do something Gin-Gin!" he said back to her.

"Why did it have to be you then!?" Ginny angrily questioned. They were creating a scene; students huddled in the hallway listening to their squabble curiously.

Ron searched his mind, wondering what words he can say to diffuse this situation, he wanted to avoid any more attention then they currently had.

"It had to be me to protect you." Ron said earnestly. "The only thing I wanted to do was to get rid of them before they can touch you Gin-Gin."

"I was worried about you."

"Of course I know that, but guess what? I am still here."

Ginny set free her emotions with tears, she sobbed loudly in his robes. Fred and George then arrived and shooed of the nosy students with warnings and glares, the classmates shuffled their feet as they hastily left them alone, not wanting the twins to prank them in response.

Ron drifted his sight back to Ginny and locked her in a tight grip. He rocked her back in forth with the twins joining them in the family hug. This warmed the hearts of the onlookers, and awwd and quickly walked away to offer them privacy.

"Are you through?" Ron said in amusement to lighten the mood.

Ginny wiped her eyes and sniffed, she then glared at him with red brimmed eyes "Yes you tart." She slapped him sharply on the arm.

"Ginny, I will always be there for you no, our family is always going to be there for you, no matter what." Ron replied strongly, Fred and George nodded.

Ginny smiled through tears "Just make sure to be more careful Ronne." She said getting up from the floor.

"I will remind myself doing that for now on." His response made Ginny happy as she hugged him again furiously.

Fred and George slapped him on the shoulders "Our Ronnikins is a great Dementor slayer Fred!"

"Yes it appears so George! But our dear brother of ours is not unbeatable!" Fred called out excitedly.

The two dropped their arms of his shoulder as it twitched. Ron became impossibly itchy all over his body; he saw two pink gluey looking things resting on his growing shoulders. He couldn't take no more and dropped to the ground, scratching at everywhere he can on his body, he glared at the twins.

"See you later Ron!" Ginny and the twins called out laughing, they left lying there on the ground doing his hardest to ease the tiny touches that roamed his body. _If they want to play! They got it!_

Amidst this scratching, Harry happened to come across him. The boy-who-lived, smirked knowingly at him, a grin fighting to appear on his face and he was failing to resist.

Ron still scratching swiftly, gazed up at him. A plead was written smoothly in his deep blue eyes.

"Please help me!"

After Harry used a spell to end his suffering, Ron rushed up to him and thanked him endlessly. Harry looked overwhelmed and hurriedly left, Ron swore he saw smoke trailing after the boy.

He then resumed his quest to go to his dorm to at last settle things with his best friends; this row has been going on for too long. Ron sighed at the promise of him facing the two time travelers, his hand closed on the door knob and pushed it open.

Draco was in his bed, toying with a piece of bed string with Theo nowhere to be found. Draco looked at the door as it opened; the Malfoy stared at him then returned to his string without uttering a word.

Ron heaved out a breath; he walked to his bed and sat into it. He argued with himself on what he is going to say to break the dead silence.

He coughed to clear his rusty throat "Whats up." That is the first thing he said to Draco or Theo for months. _I am an arse._

Draco looked startled at Ron talking to him; he played with the string ignoring Ron's flat-out horrible way of attempting to talk to him. Ron mentally exploded as he grinded his jaw in frustration. He waited for a couple of minutes before attempting again.

"So how have you been." He said. Draco put the string down and turned on his side; back facing Ron. The Weasly wordlessly screamed, he ran his fingers in his red hair; fingers racing over his scalp as he was thinking.

"Are you still living that good life because I know I am! Well if you take out being sucked alive by a Dementor, it has been pretty good."

Silence

"Thank you for backing me up. When... you know… when the Dementor was killing me, I owe you my life Draco."

Silence

Ron bit the inside of his mouth; he was starting to get angry. _I'm trying to fix things, but he is acting like a fucking git!_ He huffed.

Ron closed his eyes, counting to 200 to soothe his agitation. He narrowed his eyes at Draco's back; contemplative.

"You know, I got your letters." Draco tensed in his bed. "Unfortunately, I threw every single one of them in the fire, my bad."

Draco twisted on the mattress to look at him, his grey misty eyes heated. "You fucking dimwit! I sent a letter to you every fucking week! Your attitude of being a giant arse to respond to me had me fucking worrying that something bad happened to you! But you the sick fuck up were throwing the shites in the fire! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Draco screamed with all his lungs, his arms flaying around in his sheets madly as he fumed.

Ron sunk his teeth in his lips to stop from laughing; eventually he put his whole hand over his mouth, shrieking in laughter. Draco stopped his hot ranting confused at the sound of sniggers. The Malfoy gave him a fierce look at the red-head who had the gall to laugh at him.

Draco sat all the way up in his bed; having every sense to use his wand. Ron ceased his laughter as Draco search his bed for the magical item.

"Wait!" Ron called out in haste. "I didn't respond to your letters because I never opened them!"

That made the situation worse, Draco animalistic growled, he took out his wand from under his white pillow. Ron hurdled to him in a flash; not wanting to get hexed. He took the wand from Draco's hand and threw it far away from the Malfoy; it hit the brown wooden surface of the dorm floor and rolled under Theo's bed. Ron smiled and stood up, expecting the danger had passed without the wand in the mix; no way in a thousand years would he foresee that Draco will hit him.

A fist smashed in his cheek that flattens him to the floor. Enraged Ron got to his feet and met Draco's chest with his head; driving them to the wall. The two traded heated blows that knocked the sense out of each other, but they kept on rolling; wanting to cause the other more pain.

Draco bit his teeth on Ron's ear making it turn into a dark red that resembles molted lava. Ron yelled in anger than brought his hand up quickly, giving him an uppercut sending the other boy to crash into an empty bed that no one sleeps on. Draco snarled then returned to the fight with a high kick aimed for his head. Ron with great instincts grabbed the leg and swept Draco's other leg. Draco head hit the ground; he kicked out with his free leg and hit the mark with Ron's shin with incredible force. Ron was forced to let go of Draco's leg to hold his pained shin.

Draco bounced to his feet to hit and surged through Ron with a brutal punch to his jaw. Ron with his nose bleeding and jaws hurting, returned his own crucial punch to Draco's chin. The white haired boy wobbled, he righted himself as he took a new fighting stance, and Ron copied his actions as they met once more in the center of the room.

The intense fight lasted for five minutes; five minutes of trading blows at the person they once called friends. Ron grabbed Draco by the neck and banged his head with Draco's own. The Malfoy dropped to the ground, breathing in and out slowly. Ron's raging moment went away with each of Draco's labored breath.

Ron tiredly pulled out his wand as he casted a healing spell on himself; he peered at Draco's body then did it to him as well without a single thought. The now fully healed boy's stared at the other, fully comprehending their actions that took place.

"I'm sorry..." Ron croaked out.

"Me as well." Draco replied with the same voice.

The time travelers shared an embrace. The two is very emotional and very hot headed. When the two combinations meet, it was bound to be fights breaking out once in a while. In the other dimension, the two shot blows at the other in the frustration of fighting Voldemorts goons, and the pressure of trying to save a world that doesn't want to be saved. Theo did not come in between the fights, he let them at it to take care of this matter themselves; he was the only one thinking rationally. After every fight, Ron and Draco in a couple of day worked out their problems and returned to the best friends they were. And the three would go on to handle more important business, instantly forgetting the battle of fist that occurred.

Ron and Draco went back their beds, talking about things and such, happy to be on speaking terms and beyond once again.

"Where is Theo?" Ron asked curiously.

"With Greengrass in the library." Draco responded oddly, not trying to set his friend on fire by mentioning that Theo was talking to the women who took his life, and the women he hated.

Ron took him by surprise when he simply laughed "Theo is such a know it all, that nerd."

Draco interlocked his fingers nervously as he asked "Are you not mad that Theo is talking to he-

"No." Ron interrupted him shortly.

Draco tilted his head to one side confused "Why the sudden change?"

Ron lay his head on the pillow and settled into his black covers "She saved my life for one, and two she came to me in the infirmary-which you and Theo didn't do, and she apologized. And so yeah, that's it."

Draco hummed and pulled his shoes on. At Ron's confused expression he explained "We can go to the library right now, and then we can just chill out before classes tomorrow." He then noticed that Ron stubbornly still laid down in his bed, looking like he had no care for the world. "Ron come on!" Draco pleaded.

Ron shook his head "I did say I forgive her, but that doesn't mean I want to hang out with her." He said in a mild voice; face unreadable.

"Well, I will be back." The two nodded at each other, Draco went out the room and closed the dorm door.

* * *

Draco couldn't find it inside him to remove the smile off his face. It pleased him greatly that things were normal between him and Ron. He and Theo missed him; simplest task was not the same without the red-head, now the trio will be together again. Or this time it's going to be the **quadruple**.

Draco entered the library silent as possible, because the old librarian Pince was already taking her time glaring at him from her desk. Draco slipped past the other students carefully as he searched for a pair of people from the mazes of the book shelves. He walked briskly around another high bookshelf that almost reached the ceiling, and found Theo and Daphne sitting at a round table reading quietly.

He wiped the sweat that isn't really there "There you two are!" He said somewhat loudly. The wizards in the area sent him irritated glances and shushed him sharply. Daphne rolled her eyes and Theo grunted in acknowledgement.

Draco flicked the students off and sat next to Theo and whispered in his ear, Theo beamed and then a second later frowned.

"Then why isn't he here?" Theo said in a low voice.

"Because, he does not feel comfortable in being near her." Draco replied, glancing at Daphne briefly. Theo nodded his head in understanding and returned back to reading his old book.

"What is that about?" Daphne asked, frowning her eyebrows at them.

Draco grinned easily "Nothing you should be worried about." Daphne gave them a pointed look, but left it be as she started reading a book that gives information about potions.

Draco and Theo shared a discrete glance, knowing what must be done. Bringing Ron and Daphne to work with one another is not going to be easy, but the greater good must come first before personal opinions.

Or stopping Delphini must come before petty judgments. The world is once more at stake.


	18. No twinkling

It was a dark silent night, the full white moon shined brightly on the haunted forest. The trees stood high ominous, bone white fog filled the air; making it near impossible to see.

Two boys who were in fourth year stalked around the forbidden forest, their foot prints clung to the dirt left behind to linger.

Jack looked at his friend uneasily "Oi Zay, I think it's a good idea to go back now."

Zay shake his head in exasperation "No, I want to see what's in here."

"The forest is off limits for a reason."

"Stop being a coward." Zay snorted, holding up a bright lantern to detect what things they can encounter in the dark forest.

"I am not being a coward, I just value my life."

Zay overlooked this reasoning and got on his knees. He examined a small footprint that was imprinted on the dark dirt; he sketched it with his fingers intrigued.

Jack grimaced at the mark "What is that!" He said with his voice breaking, he assured himself by brushing his arms together.

"It looks like a wolf footprint." Zay responded. He frowned "But I only see two, there has to be four."

Jack looked like he was about to faint "It's a werewolf!" He squeaked.

Zay shake his head the second time this night "That's only a rumor, no one actually saw a werewolf in this forest."

Jack snorted; he pointed a shaky hand to the footprint "The footprint says otherwise."

Zay pushed himself from his knees to his full height "It can be something else, perhaps another student."

Jack gazed at Zay like he said the stupidest thing on earth "look at those toes! Do you think a human has those!" he said in a raised voice.

Zay now uncomfortable glanced at the foot print again "True, but it just can't be a werewolf." He didn't try to convince jack, but himself.

Jack turned his back on him and viewed the foggy forest. He bit his lip, he had a feeling it was not safe here. Jack was about to appeal to his friend when a burst of cold wind struck the lantern out of Zays grip.

"Bloody hell!" Zay yelled as he went to catch the lantern, he lunged and the container was secured in his hands as he fell the ground with a thump, dust and dirt flew in the air and landed on him, covering his entire body.

Zay made a face, he rubbed his bottom, he felt relief; he did not want a fire catching on and burning the whole forest down he would have been expelled, along with Jack.

Zay got to his feet and twisted all around, he couldn't get a glimpse of his friend anywhere.

"Jack!" he called out.

No words were returned. Zay scowled, this was not the time to be playing around. He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled out for him again. Still, no voice responded, Zay licked his lips.

"Come out! This is not funny!"

Zay stood in the darkness with the lantern the sole source of light. He crossed his arms waiting for his friend to show up, to figure out he was not falling for any tricks.

Zay cupped his mouth again when he heard a loud bang hit the floor behind him. He spun around with his wand held out in a impressive speed.

It was a body.

Zay swallowed, a chocking sound erupting in his throat. He stepped closer to peer at the slack body that is on the dirt. Zay reached out with a trembling hand for the figure, he flipped it on its back to reveal the gruesome face of Jack, and his face was barely recognizable. Blood was sprawled over his face, a piece of his nose was missing…and so was a part of his head.

Zay pulled back horrified, he can't see from the river of tears that clouded his eyes, he sniffed as his breathing escalated and his heart quickened. He stopped moving when a wet splash hit the top of his head and dripped to the ground.

Zay slowly raised his head.

Clinging to the tree branches was a group of hairy overgrown wolfs that stood on two legs, they stood imposing in their separate furs, the creatures varied in grey and black coloring with blood smashed involved.

The werewolves stared hungrily at him, red and yellow eyes each held an chilling edge to them, there sharp rotten teeth overflowed with grey saliva. Zay took off without a single thought, he ran hard.

He dropped the lantern to make his run attempt undisturbed; he took a sudden left in the effort to shake them off track. Zay didn't recall the way back to the castle so he went for running through the dead silent forest madly. He sprinted to a thick brown tree and hid behind it.

Zay sagged his back to the tree, he breathed in to his mouth and out of his nose, and he continues to relax to catch a breath before making a run for it again. He looked to his right and narrowed his eyes to cut through the deep fog to see in the distance.

Zay identified the silhouette of Hogwarts and he breathed a sigh of relief, he can get there to safety and to inform the headmaster about the werewolves, no matter how hard his punishment may be. He was in the process of to move his limbs when a sharp claw ripped right in his shoulder.

The fourth year student roared in panic and collapsed to the ground. Zay stayed still on the ground while sobbing; he knew he was going to die. He stared at the shape of Hogwarts and he raised a hand to it, imagining being there once more instead of this nightmare.

A scream echoed out.

* * *

Ron woke up sweating, he peered at the alarm clock to see it was 4:00 a:m, he peeked out through his curtains and saw Theo and Draco was still sleeping. Ron knit his eyebrows and scratched his head _I swear I heard screaming_ he put his head on his pillows and tried to go to sleep.

Two minutes has passed and Ron knows he cannot go back to sleep, he sighed and went to put his robes on. Ron walked out of the dorm to enter the common room; he stopped as he strolled on the sight of Greengrass sleeping on a dark couch, her books pinned in front of the mattress and the blanket she using is slipping off her shoulder.

Ron is conflicted on what to do, one side of him wants to leave her in that state, and the other is the gentleman who is aching to relieve the girl. Ron can mentally hear his mother scolding him for having to think this long to help women.

Having made up his mind, he walked to the spot Greengrass is peacefully sleeping. Ron placed all of the books in her bag neatly, and placed her legs on the couch so she was lying properly, he then gently bring the soft blue blanket back on her shoulders. He checked her over to be sure his job was enough and started walking back to his dorm, going to have a round two for more sleep.

"Why can't the other Ron be like you?"

Ron froze, he had no clue that she is awake, _this is totally going to make things awkward_ he didn't have the energy to reply so he returned to his journey up stairs, very much knew that Greengrass was watching him the entire way.

* * *

Ron groaned as he finally finished his way to the great hall. _I really don't want to go to classes today_ He spotted Theo and Draco…and Greengrass chatting at the Slytherin table _Oh shite_. What happened last night flashed in his mind, he just hope Greengrass will not bring it up or…he just might physically or mentally kill himself.

Too soon for him, he sat down at the long table beside Draco and across from Greengrass.

Draco looked at from his plate of eggs "Wow your late for breakfast! What a miracle!" He said sarcastically waving his toast in the air.

"Ha ha, very funny! Wait hold up, you could be the smartest person in this school Draco!" Ron said while having a fake awed look on his face.

Daphne and Theo sniggered as Draco's face turned red from embarrassment, the Malfoy wanted no more jest aiming for him so he turned his attention back to his food.

"But why are you late Weasly? You usually be here swallowing the food before we can even get our clothes on." Theo asked as he wiped his hands on a napkin to get rid of the grease.

Ron ignored the other part about his eating habits while focusing why he came later than he should be. "I thought I heard screaming, so I stayed up late." Ron grabbed a nearby plate.

Theo nodded, Ron picked up a fork; scooped a handful of eggs and pancakes and tossed it on his platter. Amid his chewing, Ron took a chance and looked up. Daphne wore a smirk as she was gazing a Ron; twirling her blond hair with her finger.

Ron coughed avoiding her eyes, he gulped down his food. A loud bang of the doors of the great hall startled everybody in the hall.

The person who loudly entered the hall looked around desperately around the hall, eyes filled with great stress.

"Jack! Zay!" He shouted out in the air. Snape risen up from his seat and marched down from the high table to stroll towards the distraught boy.

"What is the matter Diggory?" Snape demanded sternly as he stopped in front of Cedric with his arms crossed.

"ZayandJackwent to forandnaevercame!" Cedric rambled unintelligently, hands pointing in every direction which made no sense.

Snape raised a hand halting Cedric's babbling "Repeat yourself but make your words more clear this time."

Cedric steadied his breathing before gazing up at Snape "Zay and Jack are missing!" He said in a panic tone.

The great hall exploded with whispers and yells, the Hufflepuff table hollered question at Cedric, it all came from different people and from different directions, Cedric answered as much as he can appearing flustered.

"Settle down!" Dumbledore bellowed out strongly, students sat back in their seats instantly and fixed their eyes on the headmaster with deserved respect. Once the noise died down, Dumbledore offered his full intentness on Cedric.

The boy attained the knowledge that this was his clue to speak and he cleared his throat. "Zay and Jack were missing all morning, I checked every where for them, it seems like they disappeared." He said with a falter in his voice.

"Do you have any idea where they can be mister Cedric?" Dumbledore asked politely before the students can chat again.

Without warning Cedric looked afraid, he shuffled his feet on the ground apprehensively. He met the headmaster's eyes, now a lot more afraid. "Last night, the two told me they were going to explore the forbidden forest." He said shaky.

Loud talks erupted once more, the Hufflepuffs were shrieking, the Gryffindor's are talking silently, the Ravenclaws observed, and the slytherins talks are nonexistent.

"Every student is required to return to their assigned common rooms! Classes are now canceled for the day." Dumbledore called out his instructions grimly.

The student body preserved the talks during the time of the prefects were taking the chore of leading them to their rooms. The mentions of the missing Hufflepuffs controlled the conversations through the walk to the Slytherin dungeons.

Ron sagged his head _the screams last night belonged to them, I probably could've helped_. A finger tapped his shoulder; Ron turned his head to the left to see Theo shaking his head, knowing what thoughts were plaguing his mind.

Ron nodded his head to the weedy boy and kept his pace with the rest of his classmates. The Slytherins paused in front of the secret doorway and called out the password. The wizards filled the common room and taking seats with friends on one of the couches.

Ron beeline to the seats in the corner of the room, Draco and Theo suspiciously sat away from him, leaving the only seat for Daphne was next to him. Ron narrowed his eyes _why does this look like it was done deliberately?_

The two returned his question glance innocently, even the stuck up Draco slanted his head to the side like he was confused, that git. The Weasly groaned as he rested his cheek on his palm, Daphne gracefully sat beside him, her legs brushing against him briefly, Ron tensed his body at the contact but soon relaxed his body.

Ron refusing to let the air become tense, he determinedly put the situation up for grabs "The two went to the forest-which merlin knows why- and went missing."

Draco nodded grimly "They were kidnapped or killed; I have to say the last one has more of a chance." Theo let his agreement heard with grunt.

Ron, now in a state that many admired looked at Daphne "Did this transpired in the future too?" He said with a façade expression.

If she was shocked he talked to her directly she didn't show it, her face mirrored his as her green eyes locked with blue ones "No, with you not being a spy and helping Riddle with her plans, I don't know what she will do." She replied. Daphne held her eyes with his without wavering, the two locked in staring contest before Ron let of his first.

Ron traced his fingers underneath his chin, thinking what to do. "We have to the forest." He said without a stammer.

"Are sure this is wise." Daphne asked him doubtfully.

"Not really, but if they are still alive we have to do something." He replied without thinking.

"We will be running blind." She shot back persistently.

"Does it matter?" Ron replied growling, he felt his temper flare up. Draco and Theo glanced at the two worrying, concerned with the inevitable argument that's going to pop up.

Daphne turned her body fully towards him as she glared furiously "Yes it does matter, thank you very much."

Ron clenched his jaw and glared right back at her "I'm not going to do nothing if they are still alive!" He voice started to get higher.

"You are not doing nothing! I am trying to say that we need to be more prepared!" Daphne yelling now.

Ron stood up the same time she did "By the time we get **prepared** the two will be dead already!" Draco and Theo signed as the two continued to argue, people glanced at the commotion, wondering what's going on.

Ron hotly got in her face "And you are an idiot!"

Daphne opened her mouth much offended, she tightly clenched her jaws as she balled her fist heatedly "Coming from the person who is the most unintelligent person on this bloody earth!" She insulted back.

Ron stepped closer, the two was so close their hair almost touched. Ron stared at her silently; he licked his lips "Should you be saying that? Who was the person that killed somebody thinking that was the same person, that was very intelligent." He whispered so no other can hear what he said.

Draco and Theo got to their feet, ready to break in if this turned into blows. Daphne and Ron stared at the other, nether one wanting to lose the contest of will with their eyes.

"We need to speak with Dumbledore." Daphne said mildly. Ron blinked _Dumbledore?!_ He predicted another insult not the mention of the headmaster. Ron instantly felt bad, he had no reason to bring up the fact she killed him. _How many times can I say that I am an arse._

Ron took his heeding and stepped back "I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up, such a wanker I am."

Daphne smiled, this Ron impressed her every day. "Its fine, no need to fret."

Ron sighed in relief; he wiped the sweat from his eyebrow "Why do we need to speak to Dum-

Daphne snatched the wand that was in his robe and ran from the common room; the people stared after her perplexed, they then chatted with each other like nothing happened.

"Oi!" Ron yelled after her, Daphne didn't turn back as she sprinted out the door into the empty hallways-which they were allowed to anyway."

"Bloody hell!" Ron hissed out, he scratched the back of his head while looking back at Draco and Theo, desperately seeking answers.

Theo amusingly glanced at the spot Daphne was a moment ago "Well…" he then simply shrugged.

Draco draped his arm around Ron's shoulders "What Theo meant, we should go after her." He tried to guide the red-head out but Ron planted his feet to the floor unyielding.

"If the teachers find us out of this bloody room, we can get in detention, and I **hate** detention!" Ron slipped from the grasp of Draco and crossed his arms; and glowered at them.

Draco and Theo gazed at him bewildered; Draco put his finger to his lips and mused "This is actually the first time that you are running from trouble." He thought out loud; Ron snarled at him then put his hands back to his side.

Theo still with an amused expression spoke to Ron "Do you want to get your wand or not."

"Yes." Ron replied shortly and sprinted out of the common with speed, Theo and Draco shared a glance and shrugged, the two long ago stopped trying to figure out the Weasly with all of the adventures they had. The two time travelers raced forward, to catch up with the red-head.

* * *

Ron did his hardest to be as quiet as possible while running; he slowed down his speed to let Draco and Theo match him then took off once again at full speed, in the quest to reach the headmasters tower. They continued heading east until they climbed another steps and took a right to find the sight the trio was hoping for.

The usually moving brown staircase stayed unmoving; around the steps were old and dusty books that looked like it hadn't been touched in years, the steps went on to the third floor; the floor that the three has to rush in. Ron eyed the old stairs, trying to piece together why Daphne is so steadfast to force them to talk to Dumbledore.

Ron eventually gave up and the three walked up the rows of the steps to be confronted by Daphne, she was standing next to the open door, the imitating gargoyle already moved aside. Before Ron can demand for his wand, Daphne walked swiftly in the office, Ron twitched his upper lip in irritation but followed her in with Draco and Theo on his heels.

Even if he been to this office a couple of times it still amazed him. The room was lighted by the fire place that was settled to the left of the room, silver items and a hundred and so books filled the shelves, and sleeping portraits-man and women-snoring as they lined the walls. Ron viewed the potions that rested on four legged tables with awe; it was whirling and emitting little puffs of smoke.

And in the middle of the office was an enormous desk, and behind it sitting on the shelf was the tainted old, and worn out sorting hat. _This room is beautiful_ he looked at Draco and Theo and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye; the two shook their heads and looked at Dumbledore.

The headmaster who was behind his desk, closed the book he was reading and looked at the four carefully, he made eye contact with Daphne and smiled approvingly at her. Ron knit his eyebrows _what the hell were that for?_

Theo sniffed then asked the great wizard "I guess you wanted to see us professor?"

Ron paid no heed to the conversation and gave a pointed look at Daphne with his arms extended; she rolled her eyes and tossed the wand back to him. Ron rubbed the wand that was safely in hands once more and drifted his gaze to Dumbledore.

Once he gained all of them their undivided attention he nodded "Yes we have much to discuss." He informed them firmly, his eyes not twinkling one bit.

Ron put his wand back in robe, smoothing it out, he frowned at Dumbledore "About what professor?" _surely he doesn't know?_ He risked a glance at Daphne to see she was perfectly composed, like she knew something. Ron looked to his side to see his two best friends shifting nervously.

Dumbledore shared another look with the blond girl, he drifted his stern gaze back to the other three "The reason why we all are having this meeting, to end the threat of Delphini Riddle." He said as he lingered a wary eye on Ron.

 _No…_

Ron absently saw Daphne trying to avoid his burning blue gaze.

 _No…_

Theo and Draco held his shoulder back as he might spring any second, once they reassured themselves he wasn't planning on doing anything, they turned their hard gazes on the headmaster.

Ron's whole body trembled with anger; he could hardly see straight, his mind was imploding with impulsion emotions he damned tried to control.

For every ones sake.

He raised his head to Dumbledore, his blue eyes filled with livid anger, he pointed a shaky finger at the headmaster "You knew Daphne was trying to kill me, didn't you?!" Ron shouted.

Dumbledore nodded "Yes"


End file.
